A New Life 2: Return of a Hero
by beastbrony14
Summary: Two years had past since Tyler defeated Discord and brought peace back to Equestria, now Tyler has returned to defeat the Beast, but this time he's not doing it alone. Now a fusion between Moonshine9012's Dark Side of the Moon: The Story of a Lost Prince.
1. A Sign

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 1- A Sign

Two years had passed since Tyler saved Equestria by defeating Discord, but it at the same time, left Equestria to train on Earth for a bigger threat.

Twilight's POV

I was on my way back home, since Spike was in Canterlot, I had to do all of the things he usually does.

"_How Spike does all these chores I'll never know"_ I thought.

But as I was heading home, I overheard some other ponies talking about something.

"Yeah, it was so weird, I heard that some ponies went to investigate and they came back with nothing" one pony said.

"Really, nothing, not one thing" some other pony replied.

"Well they did find something, some pony said when they got there, there was a weird yellow aura, but nopony thought it was important" the first pony said.

My eyes flashed open.

"Uh, excuse me, but where was this sighting" I asked.

"Uh, a few miles away from Ponyville" she answered.

"Thanks" I said.

"Hey wait!" she called out but I ignored.

"_I better hurry and get the others, this might be evidence that…. I have to hurry"_ I said in my head as I made my way for Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack's POV

I was bucking apples, but even though Tyler was gone, it still felt like he was still here, like part of him stayed here, then I heard the sound of running hoof steps, once I turned around I saw Twilight with an exhausted expression on her face.

"Twilight, what goin on" I asked.

"I...I think….I know…..where" she said between breaths.

"Calm down, now tell me slowly" I said.

"I think…I think I might have a hint that Tyler's back" she said.

My heart started to race, could Tyler really be back, it has been two years.

"How do ya know?" I asked.

"Well, I overheard some ponies talking about some weird thing that happened outside of Ponyville, and from what I heard, it may lead up to Tyler being awake" she said.

The moment she mentioned Tyler awake, a smile grew on my face.

"Then what are we waitin for, let's go get the others" I said running ahead.

"Hey, wait up" she said.

"_Hold on Tyler, I'm comin"_ I thought.

Tyler's POV

I continued to walk down this hallway which Xara said would take me back to my body.

"_Man, that was some workout, I feel like a new man, whew, at first I thought my body wouldn't be able to hold all this power, wait till the others see this"_ I thought.

With that, I went from walking to running, but was stopped by a dark aura appearing in front of me.

"What the…" I said.

The dark formed into the mysterious kid I faced before, but just like me, his power had risen, so did his height.

"Well, you're not exactly the first familiar face I want to see, but I guess that can't be helped" I said.

"You have proven yourself good enough for you to face me" he said out of the blue.

"Oh have I, well I'm kinda in a hurry, but if you wanna be the first person to experience this new power, be my guest" I replied.

We both got into a fighting stance, the memory of the last time we fought appeared in my mind, and we both dashed toward each other.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I was napping on a cloud, for some reason there was strange feeling in the air today, but somehow this feeling was familiar.

"Rainbow Dash!" somepony called.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down and saw Twilight and Applejack, annoyed I wiped my eyes.

"This better be good, I was in the middle of a nap" I said.

"Oh trust me, this is good" Twilight said.

"Then go on" I said.

"Twilight here might have found somethin that might have ta do with Tyler" Applejack said.

"There are a lot of things that have to do with Tyler" I said.

"She means Tyler might be back" Twilight said.

Now I was fully awake.

"Wait, how do you know he's back" I asked.

"I heard some ponies talking about a strange thing that happened outside of Ponyville, and it had to do with a yellow aura" Twilight said.

"Well how do you know Tyler's involved" I asked.

"Think, what was the color of every one of Tyler's energy blasts or beams" Twilight said.

I remembered Tyler fighting Discord, then it hit me, they were yellow, even when he went super, he had yellow aura.

"Wait, what if it's just some of his aura leftover from where we fought Discord" I suggested.

"They fought too far away from Ponyville, not adding that they fought two years ago" Twilight answered.

She had a point, everything started to add up.

"You're right" I exclaimed

"Then c'mon, we got to get the others" Twilight said.

In an instant, I dashed to Twilight and Applejack.

"Who are we getting next" I asked.

"I guess Fluttershy" Applejack said.

"Well, her and Pinkie Pie were doing something with Gummy" I said.

"Well let's go" Twilight said.

Tyler's POV

(.com/watch?v=4FLFnaV_Q6k)

The kid laid there, beaten, while I stood tall.

"So….still think you can beat me" I said.

"How?" he said.

"Huh" I said confused.

"How did you get so strong" he asked.

Everything was quiet for a while, but a smile crossed my face.

"Because I have something to protect" I said.

Even though his face was covered, I could tell he was confused.

You see, everyone has a reason to fight, train, anything, well so do I, now I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but I fight for my friends" I said.

"What?" he said.

"It's actually a pretty interesting story, but I'm not gonna bore you with details, but to cut it short, my friends are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm not going to let anything hurt them, that's why I have to hurry, there's a reason why I trained so hard to get this power, to save Equestria one more time" I said.

Everything went quiet again.

"But what if your friends abandon you, why would you fight for something that could turn their back on you" he said.

"This isn't about me right now, isn't it" I said.

He looked at me, and then I heard a sigh.

"No, you see, before I became, well this, I had a perfect life, I had friends, I had a family, I had everything a person could ask for, well one day, I got a package addressed to me, my parents gathered around to see what I got, and well I got this metallic ball, but the top and bottom were apart from each other, well when I decided to fix it by pushing the side closer together, it became a bomb, wiping out my family, but I survived, but I was given these powers, at first I thought they were cool, so I showed my friends, but once I did, they were scared of me and left me behind, I had lost everything, so that's why I hide behind these coat, to hide my face from the world" he explained.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for this guy, so I sat beside him.

"You can't be afraid to make mistakes, even if that mistake causes you to lose everything, I've made mistakes in my life, but as soon as I made them, I work hard to get rid of them, now I can't live your life for you, but I can give some advice, follow what your heart says, not your mind, trust me, I've learned that" I explained.

I then heard a small chuckle

"You truly are something else" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

I got up, but then I then extended my hand to him, he took it, and I helped him to his feet.

"Take care of yourself" I asked.

He looked at me.

"You too" he said.

He vanished just like that.

"Better keep moving, don't want to keep the others waiting" I said to myself.

Then I kept walking.

Fluttershy's POV

"So, tell me again what's wrong with Gummy" I asked Pinkie.

"He won't eat any of the food I'm giving him" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, he seems fine, what are you feeding him" I asked.

"Cupcakes" she answered.

"Uh, Pinkie Pie, I don't think that-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Uh, hold on one second please" I asked.

"Okie dokie" she said.

I opened the door to see Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, hello girls, what's happening" I asked.

"We got some good news" Twilight said.

"Good news?" I said confused.

"Oh yeah, let's just say that a familiar face is here" Rainbow Dash said.

"A familiar face, who is it, is it Trixie, is it Gilda, is it the Flim Flam Brothers" Pinkie Pie started.

"No, no, and no" Applejack said.

"Then I got nothing" Pinkie Pie said.

"Then who is it" I asked.

"It's Tyler" Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie gasped and then literally jumped off the walls with happiness.

"Woohoo, wait, I gotta go prepare his "Welcome back" party" she said before running out the door.

"Hold on Pinkie!" Twilight said using her magic to bring her back.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We don't know if it's Tyler, but we did get a clue that he's back" Twilight said.

"What's the clue" I asked.

"His aura was seen, at first I thought it was just something leftover from when he fought Discord, but Twilight said that where they fought was too far away, plus they fought two years ago" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Oh my, then we better go get Rarity then" I said.

At that we ran to Carousel Boutique.

Tyler's POV

I finally reached a white door after walking along the long hallway, but for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about that kid's story.

"_I hope he can find peace somewhere, he deserves it, losing everything like that, even I can't imagine that kind of pain"_ I thought.

As I was about to open the door, something around me felt different, almost as if I was being watched, it took me a while to figure out who was watching me, a smile appeared and tear fell.

"Akahito, I know you're here" I said.

(.com/watch?v=pAnIB_Y7suM&feature=related)

A light shined in front of me, and then Akahito appeared.

"You've come a long way, I'm so proud" he said.

"Hey, I have you to thank for that, if it wasn't for you, I would probably be lying down in a pile of my own blood" I said.

"No, the power you possess has always been inside you, you were born with those powers, you were destined to be the hero of Equestria" he said.

I chuckled.

"But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to use these powers" I said.

"All I did was played my role, and help you, anybody could have done that" he said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anybody, it was you" I said.

He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was, and boy was I lucky to be that one" he said.

We were both quiet for a while.

"Y'know" he said.

I looked up to him.

"I know I have Xavier, and you were only training with me for a few weeks, but while you were training, you were like another son to me" he said.

I saw a tear fall down his face.

"Same here, only you were like a dad, and not a son, that would be completely weird" I joked.

He laughed.

"Well, I think it's time you got back, don't you" he said.

"Yeah, don't want to keep them waiting any longer, after all, they've waited two years" I said.

"Good seeing you again" he said.

"Same, later" I said.

"Goodbye, Tyler Walker, hero of Equestria" he said.

I then walked through the door.

Twilight's POV

"Wait, so Tyler's awake" Rarity said.

"Not yet, but we do have a good-"

"Twilight, Princess Celestia's castle, look!" Rainbow Dash interrupted.

I looked up to the castle and saw lighting forming around it.

(.com/watch?v=6_Z_vbcMR8s)

The ground started to shake, just then a huge beam of light appeared out of the castle.

"What is that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I looked closely at the light and saw something inside it.

"There's something in the light" I said.

"What's in there" Applejack asked.

I looked more closely and I saw…..TYLER!

"IT'S TYLER!" I said.

"WHAT!" Everypony said.

"Look hard, it's Tyler, his returning to his body" I said.

Just then light dimmed.

"His awake, c'mon let's go" I said.

Everypony gathered around me and I quickly teleported to the castle.

I immediately teleported into the sleeping pod, once we got inside the pod was open, but Tyler wasn't inside.

"Looking for me" I voice said.

We looked behind us, and there was Tyler.

"Long time, no see" he said.


	2. Reunion and a New Home

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 2: Reunion and a New Home

Tyler's POV

"TYLER!" Everypony said as they tackled me.

"Okay, okay, I miss you guys too, now can you let me up" I asked.

"But we missed you sooooooo much" Pinkie said.

"I see that you're awake" a voice said.

I looked up and saw Princess Celestia…just upside down.

"Yep" I said.

The others than got off me, and I got back up to my feet.

"Wow, not that we got a good look at you, you sure have grown" Twilight said.

"Well, knowing it's been about two years, I would have thought so" I said.

"That's not the only thing that has grown, look at your hair" Rarity said.

I then put my hand on my head, wow my hair did grow, it was still brown, but it was far from spiky now, it had grown a few inches past my shoulders.

"I guess I haven't noticed" I said.

"Once we get back to Ponyville, we're cutting that off" she said.

"I think it looks cool" Rainbow Dash said.

"It kinda looks like you have a mane" Twilight said.

"Really, I haven't seen you guys in two years and you're talking about how long my hair is" I said.

We all laughed.

"Well, I'm going to announce your return" Princess Celestia said.

At that Princess Celestia walked off.

I then yawned.

"You're not still tired are you, you just slept for two years" Rainbow Dash said.

"No, it's the fact that I'm just now opening my eyes" I said.

"Well, it's good to see you again" Twilight said.

I looked at Pinkie Pie, and she looked like she was about to burst.

"Uh, Pinkie, are you okay" I asked.

"I will be, once I finally throw you a "Welcome Back" party" she said.

I chuckled.

"Okay, how about this, I'll give you the rest of the day, if you can throw the best party I've ever seen, I'll do anything you want me to do for a week" I said.

Her smile just went from big to huge.

"Deal!" she said before, literally, flying out of the room, leaving behind a pink trail, kinda like the "Nyan Cat"

"I know you've been locked up in that pod for a while, but Pinkie Pie is a party thrower extraordinaire" Rainbow Dash said.

"I know, but hey, I get the chance to be the guest of honor of the best party in Equestria" I said.

"True, but you do realize you just said you do whatever Pinkie Pie says for a week" she said.

I was quiet.

"I probably shouldn't have said that" I said.

Everypony laughed.

"Well, let's head back to Ponyville, I'm sure everypony wants to see you" Twilight said.

"Hold on" Applejack said.

"What is it Applejack" Twilight asked.

"I want somethin from Tyler" she said.

"What?" Twilight asked.

I chuckled.

"I think I got a pretty good idea" I said.

I crouched down and kissed her.

"There ya go" she said, causing me to laugh.

"Alright, now let's go" I said.

We walked out the door and I was already greeted by the guards.

"It's good to see you Mr. Walker" the guards said.

"Hold on one second, aren't you guy supposed to never move" I said.

They're eyes bugged out, and the quickly moved back into position, causing us all to laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell" I said.

They sighed.

I then walked out the door and was hit with wind, which I really didn't mind, since this is the first time my actual body was hit with wind.

"Oh man, I missed this, heck I even missed that sun" I said.

"It's just a sun" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, but this is the Equestrian sun" I said.

"True" she said.

Just then one of carriages appeared.

"I guess our rides here" I said.

We all boarded and it rode off.

"So, how was your training" Twilight said.

"It was good, I learned a few new powers, but mostly my original powers have just evolved" I said.

"Well powers or no powers, I'm still coming for that gold belt of yours" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah right, the only way you're gonna beat me, is if you bring an army" I said.

"Oh I'll bring an army alright, and army of one" she replied.

"How about I give you a handicap, once we fight again, I won't even use my powers" I said.

"You already came up with an excuse on why you will lose to me, you're smart" she said.

"You won't be so smart once I retain that gold belt" I said.

"Okay that's enough you too" Applejack said.

We both smiled at each other.

"C'mon Applejack, you know we're just joking, just a little smack talk to hype things up" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, but this isn't the ring" Applejack replied.

"Okay, let's change the subject" Twilight said.

"Okay, uh, how about you guys tell me what happened while I was gone" I said.

(Now let's say Tyler wasn't there for the few episode of season 2)

They told me about how Applejack battled against some ponies called "The Flim Flam Brothers" how when Rainbow Dash actually read a book, how the others played in some play about how Equestria was found, how Pinkie Pie reunited two donkeys together, how Fluttershy actually got serious, how Twilight met her future self, how Spike joined a dragon migration, when Fluttershy became the one to help everypony with a hurricane, how everypony was humiliated by Apple bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, when Pinkie Pie became a pony version of Sherlock Homes, and when Twilight's brother got married.

"Yeah, things have been pretty busy while you were sleeping" Twilight said.

I stayed quiet.

"I have a few things I need to say, first-" I stopped.

I then pointed to Rainbow Dash.

"You actually read a book" I said.

Everypony laughed.

"Yeah, it was hard for me to believe too" she said.

"Second" I began again.

I then pointed to Fluttershy.

"You got assertive" I said, which was followed by another round of laughs.

"Oh yes, and I felt so bad after knowing what I was doing" she said.

"Lastly" I began for the last time.

I then pointed to Twilight.

"Since when did you have a brother?" I asked.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" everypony said at once.

We all had one last round of laughs before reaching Ponyville.

"Oh man, now this brings back some memories" I said.

"Yeah" Applejack said.

I then noticed that everypony was gathered in the center of Ponyville, and there was a stage and on it was Princess Celestia and Luna.

"Wow, would ya look at that" Applejack said.

"Everyone in Ponyville is waiting for you Tyler" Rainbow Dash said.

"They are?" I said confused.

I looked closer and saw that some of the smaller ponies had made signs that said things like, "Welcome Home Tyler", or, "You Rock", the positive stuff.

"_Whoa, this is awesome"_ I said in my head.

As the carriage grew closer to the ground, I could then hear the cheers better, it reminded me of whenever I sang, come to think of it, I haven't sang in a while, but that doesn't matter right now.

"Let us welcome back home, Tyler Walker" Princess Celestia said

It felt like Ponyville was shaking from the cheer, I then heard a "Speech" chant, and who could deny Ponyville, so I walked up to the stage and took the mic.

"First of all, It's good to see everypony again, man, even though it's been two years, I still feel like I know everypony here, I see Ms. Cheerilee, I see Doughnut Joe, oh there's Cherry Berry, there's Lyra, and hey Bon Bon and who could forget Dr. Whooves over there" I said.

Ponies started laugh.

"In all seriousness, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving this place, and I promise I will never leave again" I said.

The crowd then cheered.

"Now, if you remember there was a reason I left, to train for a beast that is said to come and destroy all worlds, now I'm not going to let that happen" I said.

The crowd of ponies cheered again.

"But, because of my training, I did get some new tricks, one allows me to sense energy levels, kinda like metal detector, and it doesn't look like the beast in close to here, but knowing I was gone for two years, my only guess would be that the beast will arrive this year" I said.

Ponies started to talk amongst themselves.

"But hey, this year you got the seventh element of harmony, remember, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to Ponyville, or all of you" I said

The crowd cheered once again,

"Well, I think I'm gonna stop here, and well It's good to be back and it's good to see all of you again, see ya soon" I said jumping off the stage.

As I walked back, I kept hearing this, "Welcome Back" chant, but everything was quiet when fireworks appeared out of nowhere.

"_This can only mean one thing"_ I thought.

Just then Vinyl popped out of nowhere and she started playing this song with a familiar voice.

( .com/watch?v=0gfniCDbbzg)

Finally Pinkie Pie appeared and took the mic.

"You're all invited to Tyler's "Welcome Home" party, one more thing, this party starts now" she said.

The crowd cheered once again and I looked at the others and shrugged.

"Let's party" I said.

At that we all started to dance, I knew Pinkie Pie was good at throwing good parties, but holy crap I never knew she was this good, and how in the world did she make this song so fast, note to self, NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE PINKIE!

The party lasted for a few hours, and even though I was having fun, I was hoping that Pinkie would forget about our little bet.

I then started to hear a "Super" chant, I then saw Rainbow Dash grab the mic.

"C'mon Tyler, you hear them, they want Super, give them Super" she said.

I was then given a mic.

"Well, I'm not one to disappoint, but how about I kick it up a notch" I said.

"How much" she asked.

"Oh, what do you say about me taking my super form to a third evolution" I said.

I then threw the mic to the floor and started to power up the ground shook under my feet, I then released all the power inside and it formed around me, my hair turned red and my eyes turned yellow, and lightning formed around me, everypony stared at me with their mouths wide open, which caused me to chuckle, but I thought about showing them a little more, so I then flew in the air and summoned a purple energy ball, I then took my hands and shaped it into a whip, I played with it for a little, doing stuff like making shaped with it, but I then saw a little filly with a smile on her face, I then took the whip of energy and formed it back into a ball, and finally formed it into a emerald and flew down to the filly.

"Hey there, you want this?" I asked.

She smile and nodded.

"Here, you take good care of that" I said.

"I promise" she said.

Her voice reminded me of Nicole.

"Good" I said.

I then teleported back to the stage, and transformed back into my normal state.

"How was that" I asked.

"Awesome" she said in a high voice.

I chuckled, but then Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere.

"Having fun" she asked.

"Oh yeah" I replied.

"So how would you rate this party in a number between 1 and 10" she asked.

"How about….11!" I said.

"Well that's good, because you just lost the bet" she said.

I then just realized what I did.

I then sighed.

"Alright Pinkie, you win, I'm a man of my word" I said.

"Don't worry, we can start the bet tomorrow" she said.

"Okay, it's a promise" I said.

She then shook her head.

"No, make it a Pinkie Promise" she said.

"Pinkie Promise?" I said confused.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" she said.

She then made an X with her hoof on her heart, then took she put her hoof in her eye.

I chuckled.

"Okay, Pinkie Promise" I said following the same motion.

After a while, everypony went home.

"Well I better get going, I think Spike might be tired" she said.

"Are you kidding me, I'm fully awake, I mean how can I not be, I have one of my best friends back" he said pointing to me.

"Thanks Spike, but I think you're awake because you drank too much soda" I said.

"Your right" he said before passing out.

We all laughed.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Pinkie Pie said.

She covered my eyes with her hoofs.

"Uh, Pinkie, why are you covering my eyes" I asked.

"Because all of us have a surprise for you" she said.

"Oh yeah, I had so much fun I completely forgot about that" Rainbow Dash said.

"Forgot about what?" I asked.

"I've been waiting fer this" Applejack said.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"I hope he enjoys it" Fluttershy said.

"What am I going to enjoy?" I asked a little aggravated.

"We worked so hard on it, I don't know how we forgot" Rarity said.

"What did you work so hard on?" I asked about to get mad.

"Now is a better time than ever" Twilight said.

"OKAY, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I finally snapped.

I then heard some laughs.

"Okay Pinkie, you can uncover his eyes now" Twilight said.

"Finally" I said.

Pinkie then uncovered my eyes and in front of me was a one story house, it was painted black and white, and on the door was my mark.

"Wait, this is mine" I said confused.

"Yep, this is all yours, cool huh" Rainbow Dash said.

( .com/watch?v=t9nrrA6e_Og&feature=relmfu)

I stood there speechless, but I finally was able to speak.

"I don't know what to say, thank you, this is amazing" I said.

"Don't worry about it darling, just consider it a welcome home present" Rarity said.

I threw a smile at them.

"I really am lucky" I said.

The looked at me with a confused look on their faces.

"Lucky to have friends like you guys" I said.

They smiled at me and we grouped in for a group hug.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, goodnight everyone" I said.

"Goodnight" they said.

I opened the door and looked around, I had my own kitchen, my own living room, I found my bedroom and collapsed on it.

"_First day back, and it was awesome"_ I said in my head

I then looked out a window beside me, and I saw the entire Ponyville.

"_I'm Home"_ I said in my head before falling asleep.


	3. The Running of the Leaves

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 3- The Running of the Leaves

I woke up in my new house, once I got up, I looked around a little bit, since it was late last night I really didn't get a good look at the house, but now that it was day, it kinda reminded me of my old house from Earth.

I then looked out the window; the sun was just now rising.

"_Wow, Déjà vu" _I said in my head.

I then closed my eyes and let the memory play in my mind.

_Flashback_

_It was Tyler's 9__th__ birthday, and he could barely sleep, so he stayed up all night, eventually sleep started to settle in, but before his eyes closed, he looked out the window and saw his dad sitting on a stump; the sleep subsided, and was replaced with curiosity, so Tyler got out of bed and ran outside to his father._

"_Daddy, why are you out here all by yourself" he said._

_His father looked down and smiled._

( watch?v=ETfdt5xMc9Q&feature=related)

"_I'm not alone, I'm with my best friend" he said._

"_Really, where is he" Tyler asked looking around._

"_Well, he's no longer with us, but he's in the heart of all of those who cared about him" he said._

"_Really, what happened" Tyler asked._

"_Well, while you were being born, his house got robbed, and well when he came home, they were there, and the bad guys killed him" Tyler's dad said._

"_Oh, I'm sorry" Tyler said._

"_It's okay, because I know he's watching over me, and watching over you too" he said._

"_Why me, I didn't know him" Tyler said._

"_I'll explain when you're older" he said._

_Just then the sun started to rise, shining a bright orange, causing Tyler to fall asleep in his dad's arms._

_End Flashback_

I laughed, that was 7 years ago, and I still remember it like it was yesterday.

I then heard a knock on my door, once I opened it, Rarity was standing there.

"Hey Rarity, what's up" I said.

"Your hair" she said.

"Huh" I said.

"I'm cutting it, today" she said

"Oh, fine" I said.

"Follow me please" she said.

I followed her to her house or, Carousel Boutique.

We walked through the door and into the lobby.

"Just sit here while I get my things" Rarity said.

I sat on this sofa that was pretty soft, but my eyes caught sight of this box with a bow on it and a card, I was about to pick it up when Rarity walked in with her supplies.

"Hey Rarity, what's that box for" I asked.

She quickly teleported it away.

"Uh, nothing" she said.

I looked her with an, "Yeah, right" expression.

"If it was nothing, then why are you hiding it" I said.

She then started to sweat bullets.

"_Okay, whatever's in that box has to be important"_ I thought.

"Look, it's yours, but you can't have it just yet" she said.

"Why not" I said.

"The time isn't right" she said.

A confused look appeared on my face.

"Who are you, Princess Celestia" I said.

She chuckled.

"Okay you know what, I can wait" I said.

"Good, now" Rarity said.

She then grew this creepy expression on her face.

"Uh, Rarity, why are you looking at me like that" I said backing away.

"SAY GOODBYE TO THAT HAIR!" She said charging at me.

Rainbow Dash's POV

Me and Applejack were playing another game of horseshoe.

"Y'know, the annual "Running of the Leaves" is tomorrow" Applejack said out of the blue.

"Oh yeah, what, you wanna run against me again" I said.

"I don't know, I mean we kinda got into a fight because of it" she said.

"Yeah, you got a point there" I said.

Just then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey, what about if we get somepony else to race with us, that way, we can still race, and we're getting the leaves down, it's perfect" I said.

"That'll work, but who are we gonna get to race us" she asked.

I then gave her a sly grin.

"I'll give you a hint, his name starts with T and ends with R" I said.

"Tyler? And why would ya want him ta race us" she asked.

"Think about it, this way, we can see how much Tyler's physical ability has grown" I said.

"But aren't ya two supposed ta be going against each other in a wrestling match or somethin" she said.

"Yeah, but I can't wait for that, besides I thought you would be okay with him running beside you" I teased.

A blush appeared on her face.

"Alright, let's go get him" she said.

We then ran off to find Tyler.

Tyler's POV

"Okay, you may stand up now" Rarity said.

"Finally, and you didn't have to tackle you know" I said.

I got up and walked up to a mirror and was shocked.

Rarity not only cut it, but was able to get it back to its old spiky self again.

"Wow Rarity, this is awesome, how did you get it to spike again" I said.

"Magic, duh" she said.

"_Of course"_ I said in his head.

"Well, thanks for the haircut, but now that it's over I think I'm gonna head out" I said.

I then ran out the door, ponies didn't really take much notice to my new hair, but I like it like that; it was kinda nice not being the center of attention like I usually am.

I stopped at tree and jumped up to a branch and laid there, closing my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Tyler's Dream

I was standing in some town, or of what used to a town, all that was around him was fire and ashes.

"_Where am I? This place looks like it's the battlefield for World War 3"_ I said in his head.

I looked up at the sky, it was blood red, but then an blast of red energy came out of the ground right in front of me, causing me to jump, once the light dimmed, standing there was a human, he wore a torn red shirt, a pair a worn out jeans, and some scratched up shoes, but was stuck out the most, was the fact that you can clearly see his veins.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know take a good look" he said.

I looked closely and noticed something, he looked just like me.

"Whoa, you're me" I said taking a step back.

"Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner, actually you're half right, I am you, but far more superior" he said.

"Oh really, and how are you superior" I asked.

"Just take a look around you" he said.

"Wait, you caused this" I said.

"Yes, see this is just a small percentage of my true power" he said.

"But if you caused this, then how are you me, I would never do something like this" I replied.

( watch?v=BHHbFrzc7C8)

He then sighed.

"That's exactly why I'm superior, you think about your actions, you always choose the hardest thing to do, just because it's the right thing to do, always choose the decision that doesn't benefit the one who matter the most, yourself, see I found out that choosing what makes me happy, makes me stronger, I opened myself to the darkness, I finally realized who I really am, the one that you try so hard to destroy, truth is the Beast doesn't exist" he said.

"He doesn't" I said.

"Because I AM THE BEAST!" he said.

"You…..then that means" I began.

"That's right, so are you, we are one, the beast sleeps within you, waiting for you to finally release it, so I took it upon myself to help you, help you unleash the beast" he said.

I stood there, frozen, my brain lurched, unable to accept that the beast and I were the same person, that after all the training I did with Xara, only to find out that I was training to fight myself, that the beast somehow found a way to get into me while I was sleeping, then it hit me, the beast wanted to mold me into the monster that he wanted to be, but couldn't, he wanted me strong, ruthless, so that he could take over my body and rule over everything.

I finally spoke.

"No…"

"What was that" the beast said.

"No, I'm not gonna be your little puppet of destruction, I am, and always will be, a hero, I don't care if your me, I'm not gonna let you destroy Ponyville" I said.

"Shame, I guess I'll just have to kill you" he said.

"Just you try" I said.

"Y'know, why don't I show that I do have a little bit of goodness in me, I'll give you a few months, then you, and all you're little pony friends can experience what true fear is" he said.

"YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON THEM AND I SWEAR!" I said.

He then raised his hand and I was engulfed in fire, he was waking me up, but before I did, I caught a glimpse of his true form, he just look like a man of volcanic rock, with glowing eyes.

My eyes then jolted open, my heart was racing, sweat was pouring down.

"Hey Tyler" Rainbow Dash's voice said.

I jumped, and fell, hitting every branch on the way down.

"Ow….what" I said.

"Sorry, we wanted to ask you something" Rainbow Dash said.

I then got off the ground.

"Okay, what is it" I asked.

"First off, have you heard of the Running of the Leaves" she said.

"Yeah, I think I remember hearing something about it while I was learning about Equestria, it's this thing where ponies run on this path, and the running causes the leaves to fall, right" I said.

"Bingo, well last year, me and Applejack here got into a race" she said.

"Uh huh" I said.

"And we were planning on having another one" she said.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"We were wonderin if ya wanted to join in" Applejack finished

"Why me, I mean it's a race between you two, why add me" I asked.

"Well, Rainbow here wanted ta see how much ya improved on yer physical power instead of ya super power" Applejack said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for our rematch, so whattaya say" Rainbow Dash said.

In this current situation, a normal person, or pony, say no and start thinking of a way to get ready for the beast, knowing that he's coming in a few months, but Tyler wasn't a normal person, and her especially wasn't a pony.

"_Maybe I can spend a few days to relax, I mean I did all that training with Xara, and I do have a few months" _I thought

"Alright, I'm in, so when is it" I asked.

"Awesome, it's tomorrow" Rainbow Dash said.

"Perfect" I said.

"Don't think just because I love ya, I'm gonna let ya win" Applejack said.

I just smiled.

"Good, it wouldn't be as much fun" I said.

We then walked away.

The rest of the day just passed by, and just like that is was tomorrow.

Normal POV

Everypony was at the starting line, Spike and Pinkie Pie were up in there hot air balloon commentating like last time.

"Welcome everypony, to the annual Running of the Leaves" Pinkie Pie said.

"Once again, Rainbow Dash and Applejack will have a race, but this time things will go a little different" Spike added.

"That's right Spike, this time Tyler will be racing, by request of Rainbow Dash and Applejack" Pinkie Pie said.

"See that confuses me Pinkie, Tyler has powers, he can just teleport to the finish line, or something, point is that Tyler has the advantage" Spike said.

"There's where you're wrong, see before the event started I talked to Tyler, and he said that he will not be using his powers in the event" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, never mind then" Spike said.

Tyler was stretching at the starting line, then Applejack walked up next to him.

"Well, ya sure got ya work cut out fer ya" she said.

"Huh" Tyler said.

"Just yesterday ya came home, now yer in the Running of the Leaves" she said.

"Well hey, I'm not one to turn down a challenge" Tyler said.

"And that's what I love about ya" she said.

"Don't forget, we're still racing against each other" he said.

"Oh I won't" she said.

Rainbow Dash then walked up.

"Well, looks like we're all here" she said.

"Yeah, and no matter what, we're all friends here, before and after" Tyler said.

"Oh course" Applejack said.

"No doubt" Rainbow Dash added.

"And remember, ya can't fly or use powers" Applejack said.

"Fine" Rainbow Dash said

"I already said I wouldn't" Tyler said

"Then looks like we're all set" Applejack said.

"Everypony, get in position" Pinkie Pie said.

Everypony crouched down and got ready.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Pinkie Pie said

( watch?v=BvsUdv1kEDc&feature=relmfu)

Just like that all that could be heard was the sound of thousands of hooves pounding against the ground, Everypony was running like their lives depended on it, Rainbow Dash was the first to make to the lead.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be too easy" Rainbow Dash said.

"Think again!" a voice said.

Just like that, Tyler broke from the crowd and ran beside Rainbow Dash.

"Your pretty fast, but not at fast as me" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh really, then maybe this will come as a show to you" Tyler said.

Tyler then gained a burst of speed, giving him the lead, also leaving Rainbow Dash stunned, soon enough Applejack caught up to Rainbow Dash.

"Did you see that, Tyler just bought himself the lead with that speed gain" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hold on their Pinkie, Applejack just passed Rainbow Dash and she's quickly catching up to Tyler" Spike said.

Tyler turned to see Applejack right behind him, Applejack tried to pass him, but Tyler just followed Applejack's movements, cutting her off.

"Smart, but this ain't gonna stop me" Applejack said.

Applejack then did a quick hop, leading to a big jump, soaring over Tyler and giving her the lead.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Uh, no it's not, they said not to fly, all Applejack did was jump" Spike corrected.

"Oh, never mind" Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash still stayed ahead of the other ponies, but was still behind Tyler.

"_I need to think of a way to catch up" _Rainbow Dash said in her head.

She then remembered something, she was the fastest flyer in Equestria, and it's time she proved that she's also the fastest thing on land.

Rainbow Dash then gained a burst of speed, gaining the ability to pass Tyler.

"See ya at the finish line" Rainbow Dash taunted as she passed Tyler.

"Look at that, Rainbow Dash has just passed Tyler" Spike said.

"Wow, I thought she was done, but I guess she has a little bit more in her" Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash then worked her way to Applejack.

"Miss me AJ" Rainbow Dash said as the appeared behind Applejack.

"Not really, but your welcome to try and pass me" Applejack replied.

Rainbow Dash then ran beside Applejack.

"Wow, this is amazing, it seems that all three of our racers are evenly matched in speed, this can be anyone's race" Spike said.

"Yeah, one minute it's Rainbow Dash, then it's Tyler, then it's Applejack, then it's Rainbow Dash again, then it's Tyler again, then it's-

"I think they get it Pinkie" Spike interrupted.

"_Man they sure are fast, but I think it's time I showed them what I can really do"_ Tyler said in his head.

Just like that, Tyler's speed increased incredibly, allowing him to catch up to both Applejack and Rainbow Dash, the three of them stood side by side.

"Did you see that, Tyler just caught up once again" Pinkie Pie said.

"This is like something out of movie" Spike added.

"Well, who da thought this would happen" Tyler said.

"I'll say, I can't believe you're this fast" Rainbow Dash said.

"Same here, but I'm still not letting neither of ya two pass me" Applejack said.

"I figured, but that's not gonna stop me" Tyler replied.

Another burst of speed exploded out of Tyler, he then passed both Rainbow Dash and Applejack, leaving them in the dust, creating a good distance between them and himself.

"What the hay?" Applejack said.

"Amazing, Tyler has gained the lead once again, how in Equestria is Tyler gaining all this speed" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well we can't forget that Tyler has been through some pretty hard training, or at least that's what he told me, point is that not only has Tyler's powers increased, but so has his physical power" Spike explained.

Tyler then took a quick glance back to see how much distance he had created between him and the Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but once he looked forward, a branch appeared and knocked Tyler on his back, he was going so fast he couldn't avoid it, soon enough the other ponies passed him, Tyler had gone from the lead, all the way the back.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, not only did Tyler get a whole face of tree branch, but now he's at the very back of the group" Spike said.

"Lucky break I guess" Applejack said.

"Lucky or not, I'll take it" Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash then did as Tyler did, gaining a burst of speed, giving her the lead.

"But while Tyler, lies in last place, Rainbow Dash goes up to first" Pinkie said.

Tyler's POV

I slowly got back up to my feet, and didn't waste any time catching up to the others.

"Where in the world did that tree come from, oh well, what matters now is getting back to first place" I said to myself.

Just then an image of the beast appeared in my head.

"You're pathetic" he said.

( watch?v=QTwiHcm3hiA&feature=channel&list=UL)

Just then, something triggered in me, rage, motivation, whatever is was, caused me to speed up big time, just like that, I passed everypony behind Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but I didn't slow down one bit, I kept my speed and passed Applejack.

"Unbelievable, Tyler shocks us all by going from last all the way to second" Spike said.

"I'll say, the only thing that would make it more amazing is if he get back in first" Pinkie Pie said.

"How in the world" Applejack said.

"Hey I'm full of surprises" I said back.

I then caught up to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, how did you get up here so fast" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm just that fast" I replied back.

Applejack then caught back up to Rainbow Dash and Tyler.

"This is incredible, Applejack has just now caught back up with Tyler and Rainbow Dash, and are all neck and neck, and neck" Pinkie Pie said.

"This is giving me Goosebumps, this has to be one of the most exciting things I have ever seen" Spike said.

"Welcome back Applejack" Rainbow Dash said

"Good to be back Rainbow" Applejack replied.

Applejack then turned her head to me.

"That was some stunt ya just pulled, going from last ta first like that" Applejack said.

"Well hey, it wouldn't be as fun if I was done like that" I said.

"True, but I think it's time I showed you why my name is, Rainbow Dash" Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash gained a lot of speed, passing both me and Applejack, kinda like how I did before.

"Wow, seeing that from this point of view, it doesn't feel that good" I said.

"Well I bet Rainbow is lovin this right now" Applejack said.

"Then I guess it's up to us to wipe that smirk off her face" I said.

Rainbow Dash's POV

After creating some pretty good distance between me and the others, I then started to slow down a bit.

"_I got this race in the bag, no way they can catch up with me now"_ I said in my head.

I then heard the noise of hooves hitting the ground; I then turned and saw Tyler and Applejack catching up.

"How the" I said.

I then got my speed back up, but a few seconds after I got my speed back, I tripped, giving Tyler and Applejack the lead.

"Can't these ponies look where there going, Rainbow Dash lost the lead by tripping on a stump" Pinkie Pie said.

"That costed Rainbow Dash the lead last time, but can she correct her mistake like last time too" Spike said.

All of a sudden, all the other ponies passed me, leaving me in Tyler's old position.

"Darn it, I can't believe I fell for the same thing again" I said to myself.

I got up and dusted myself off and started running as fast as I can.

"How did Tyler got so fast is beyond me, but I know one thing, I hate losing, and I'm not about to let Tyler beat me again" I said in my head.

An idea then popped in my head.

"_I wonder if, I can do a Sonic Rainboom on the ground" _

I then started to pick up speed; I knew if I was going to do one, I got to have a lot of speed.

"_Time to win this thing" _I said in my head.

( watch?v=2wFCwuTiwAo)

At last I gained enough speed; just like that I was going at the speed sound, leaving a rainbow behind me.

"Holy Moly, did you see that, for the first time ever, Rainbow Dash has done a Sonic Rainboom on her hooves" Pinkie Pie said.

"Correction, this IS the most amazing thing I have ever seen" Spike said.

Since it was the first time I've ever done a Sonic Rainboom on the ground, it only lasted for a while, but at least I was able to make it back up to Tyler and Applejack.

"Wow RD, I'm impressed, when did you learn to do a Sonic Rainboom on the ground" Tyler asked.

"Just now" I said with confidence.

"Cool, but it's gonna take a lot more if you wanna beat me" Tyler said.

"Hey, I hope y'all haven't forgotten about me, let me show ya how strong these pony legs are" Applejack said.

Applejack gained a little speed, but I guess she wasn't looking forward because she tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground.

"Looks like it's her turn" Tyler said.

"Eeyup" she said.

Applejack's POV

"Wow, now all three of the racers have fallen flat on their faces and ended up in last place" Pinkie Pie said.

"That just proves how evenly matched these guys are" Spike said.

Speakin of which, I gotten off my face and began ta chase down Rainbow and Tyler.

"Woo, I never thought it would be this hard ta win, but I guess that's what makes this so much fun" I said ta myself.

I then realized what I just said and laughed.

"That sounds like somethin Tyler would say" I said.

I started ta pick up the pace.

"Boyfriend or not, I'm still not about ta lose ta him" I said.

I felt myself going faster.

"And I'm sure as heck I'm not going ta let Rainbow win, if she does I'll never hear the end of it" I said.

( watch?v=shxWJ-2EY7c)

Just the idea of her winning caused me ta put everything I got inta my legs and run faster than before.

"I don't believe it, Applejack is catching up" Spike said.

"I do" Pinkie Pie said.

"How" Spike asked.

"Well Tyler and Rainbow Dash did the exact same thing, so I'm not that surprised that Applejack would too" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh yeah" Spike said.

Eventually I made it back ta Tyler and Rainbow.

"Well, who didn't see that coming" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well I'm not about ta let ya win" I said.

"Well, looks like we're reaching the final stretch" Tyler said.

We all looked ahead and realized we had just exited the Whitetail Woods.

"Let's finish this" Tyler said.

We all nodded and ran as fast as we our legs could carry us.

Normal POV

( watch?v=-sP3wSnNTdU)

Like three speeding bullets, they dashed for the finish line, all with a motive to win.

"Wow Pinkie, this race is almost over, and the three are all neck and neck" Spike said.

"You got that right, look now Tyler's in the lead, no now Applejack, no now Rainbow Dash, now Applejack again, oh wait now Tyler" Pinkie Pie started.

"Hold on, didn't I already stop you from this before" Spike said.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot" Pinkie Pie said.

"Never mind, let's just focus back on the race" Spike said.

The finish line was getting closer and closer, and nopony was slowing down one bit, it was almost over, once the finish line was just inches away, all three of the racers took a leap of faith to the finish line.

Once the three hit the ground, dust enveloped them, once the dust cleared, all three of them were on the finish line.

"It's….it's a tie" Spike said.

"Oh man, I was really expecting a winner" Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait so, it's just like last time" Rainbow Dash said.

"Just this time, we tied fer first" Applejack said.

"Wait, what happened last time" Tyler asked.

Rainbow Dash began to scratch the back of her head.

"We kind….tied…for last" Rainbow Dash said.

"How…..in the world….can you tie for last" Tyler said.

"We kinda got inta a little argument and ended up behind everypony" Applejack said.

"Oh, what were you fighting about" Tyler asked.

"About who was better than the other" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's nothing to fight about, but if you think about it, us tying kinda solves that question" Tyler said.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said.

"When we all tied, that says that all three of us are equally matched, nopony's greater than the other" Tyler said

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, and then smiled.

"Wait, do you know what this means" Rainbow Dash said.

"What" Applejack said.

"That means I'm just as powerful as you Tyler" Rainbow Dash said.

"What?" Tyler said.

"That means once I get stronger…" Rainbow Dash began.

Both Tyler and Applejack leaned in.

"Then I will be stronger than Tyler!" Rainbow Dash finished.

"WHAT!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You heard me, better hold on to that pride while you can, because once I get stronger, it will be mine, then there's no way I can't be a Wonderbolt" Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash then flied off.

"It's like I didn't even say anything" Tyler said.

Applejack then chuckled.

"Well I fer once am proud ta be on the same level as ya" Applejack said.

Tyler smiled and got off the ground, then extended his hand to Applejack.

"Wanna head home" Tyler suggested.

"I'd love that" Applejack said giving her hoof to him.

"Well, there you have it folks, the race between Tyler, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, has ended in a tie" Spike said.

"Just like last time" Pinkie Pie said.

"Except this time, they tied for first" Spike said.

"True, well I also have to admit this has been an amazing race, certainty one for the ages" Pinkie Pie said.

Tyler's POV

I entered my house and collapsed on my bed.

"_Whew, that was some race, the last time I was this tired was after I beat Discord_" I said in my head.

I then rolled over on my back.

"_Who knew that Rainbow Dash was so fast, I mean I knew she was quick, but not that quick_" I said in my head.

I then chuckled.

"Life, you are one crazy thing" I said out loud.

Just like that I was asleep.


	4. Alternate Universe and New Powers Part 1

(I want to apologize for the long wait, I've been in Florida for a while, and haven't had time to work on it, but I'm back, and ready to continue this fic)

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 4- Alternate Universe and New Powers Part 1

The sun shined bright through the window, my legs was so sore from the race, but sore to the point that I couldn't walk.

"_Now that the race is over, I need to get some more training, maybe test out some of my new powers" _I said in my head,

An idea then popped in my head.

"_Maybe Twilight can teach me some of her spells"_ I said in my head.

I then got out of bed and made my way over to Twilight's library.

Twilight's POV

"Okay so explain what's going on again" Spike said.

"Alright, let me explain this slowly" I said.

He nodded.

"I'm working on this new potion for Tyler, I think I've found a way to extend his abilities, which could help Tyler when he faces the Beast" I explained.

"Okay, and how is this potion gonna do that" Spike asked.

"Well, let's just say that this potion will fill Tyler's body with energy, which should expand his powers, or at least allowing Tyler to use more energy without having to recharge" I said.

"Cool, but shouldn't Tyler be here" Spike asked.

"Oh right, uh can you please go get him" I asked

He sighed.

"Sure, be back as soon as I can" he said before running off.

I heard the door open and close.

"Got him" I heard Spike say.

"No you didn't" I said.

"Yes he did" I heard Tyler's voice say.

I ran over and there he was.

"Wow Spike, how did you get him here so fast" I asked.

"I'm just that good" he said.

Tyler laughed.

"Actually, I was already on my way here" he said.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're here, I need to show you something" I said.

"Oh, okay" he said.

"Follow me" I said.

I then lead him into where I was creating the potion.

"Whoa, what's with this mad scientist getup" he said.

"Ha ha, very funny" I said.

I then levitated the potion to him.

"I created this potion so you can expand your powers, once it enters your body, your body should be able to hold more power" I explained.

"Awesome, well down the hatch" he said.

He then lifted it to lips.

"Wait!" I said.

He stopped before the potion got in his mouth.

"What?" he said.

"I'm not completely sure if it will kick in right away, it might take a while" I said.

"Oh, well I can wait" he said.

"Okay then, go ahead" I said.

He then lifted the potion back to his lips, the liquid entered his mouth, and he swallowed it, but then spit it back out, he fell to his knees and grabbed his throat.

"What happened?" I said starting to panic.

"It….it…IT TASTES HORRIBLE!" he screamed.

"_Are…..you…..serious"_ I said in my head.

"SERIOUSLY, IT TASTES LIKE ROTTEN EGGS MIXED WITH SPOILED MILK!" he exclaimed.

"Oh grow up, look I'll fix you some water to wash out the taste" I said.

"Please" he said.

Tyler's POV

I waited for Twilight to come back with the water, whatever was in that potion was about to make me puke.

"_I've never tasted anything this bad, but it'll be worth it once my power grows"_ I said my head trying not to think about the taste.

A glass of water then levitated in front of me.

"Here you go" Twilight said.

I quickly took the glass and chugged it, sure I may have overreacted, but hey, you didn't have to taste it.

"Thanks Twilight" I said.

"It's okay, by the way, why were you coming over here in the first place" she asked.

"Well, I actually wanted to know if you can help me with my training" I said.

"Me?" she said.

"Yeah, I mean like teaching me some new spells or something" I said.

"Oh well how can I help you with that" she said.

"I don't know, like don't you have any spell books or something" I said

The minute I said the word "Book", her face lit up.

"Oh course I do, wait here" she said.

She then ran off into the center of the library.

"Wow, I guess "Book" is her magic word" I said to Spike.

"Don't I know it" he said.

We both laughed, but just then a book appeared out of thin air.

"Here you go, it's one of my favorites" Twilight said.

I then looked at the cover, "_Magic 101"_, I then gave Twilight an annoyed look.

"What?" she asked.

"Twilight, don't you remember the training I did with Princess Celestia, I'm no beginner in magic" I said.

"Yes I know, but look at the last chapter" she said.

"I then looked through the index and saw it, "_Advanced"_.

"Yeah, but I know all the advanced stuff" I said.

"Trust me and flip to the last page" she said.

I did and saw a blank paper.

"Okay, now what" I asked.

"Just put your hand on it and use your magic" she said.

"Uh, okay" I said.

I placed my hand on it and harnessed all my magic on my hand, and I started to see things, the paper had turned into another chapter and it was titled, "_Secret Level"_.

"Wow, how do you know about this" I asked.

"I'm an apprentice of Princess Celestia" she reminded.

"Right, well let's get started" I said.

We walked into this field and got to work.

The rest of day seemed to pass slow, but it was worth it, I learned how to create clones of myself, how to create armor out of my energy, how to increase my speed incredibly, boy that could have helped me in that race, and how to use lightning, but I was still trying to figure that one out, so I could only store so much at a time, if I used it all, I would have to wait for it to recharge, kinda like a battery.

"Thanks for the help Twilight, this will definitely help me defeat the Beast" I said.

"It's okay, anything to help you take that monster down" she said.

That kinda hurt me inside, since the Beast is actually another me.

"Well I'll be sure to put that thing down" I said.

Just then there was a pain in my head, I placed my hand on my head and tried to cease the pain.

"Tyler, are you okay" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little headache" I said.

"Are you sure, it may have something to do with the potion" she said.

"Maybe, but I can handle a little head pain, maybe some sleep will help it" I said.

"Okay then, see ya tomorrow" she said.

"Okay, see ya" I said.

My headache seemed to get worse as I walked home, once I finally reached home, my sight started to get blurry, and before I knew it, I was unconscious.

My eyes slowly opened, I found myself laying down on a hard surface, but when I looked down there was nothing under me.

"Good, your awake" a familiar voice said.

I chuckled.

"You know for a dead guy, I sure am seeing you a lot, Akahito" I said.

I turned and saw him.

"So what is it this time" I said.

"Well as you know, the Beast is gonna arrive here a little sooner than we thought" he said.

"Yeah, he said I have a month to prepare and believe me I'm not going to let him destroy Equestria"

"It's a little more complicated than that" he said

"I should have known, so what do I have to do" I said.

"Well first I have to explain a few things" he said.

"Alright then, go ahead" I said.

"First, have you ever heard of alternate universes" he said.

I sent him an "are you serious" look.

"I'm living in a world of talking ponies, and you seriously just asked me that" I said.

"Right, well you see, every world has an alternative, even Equestria has an alternative" he said.

"I don't understand" I said.

"It means I'm sending you to the other Equestria" he said.

"Other Equestria, but what's wrong with the one I'm in" I asked

"Well, a thought came to me, who would be a better teacher than me or Xara" he said.

"Uh, I don't know, who" I asked.

"You" he said.

"Me? How am I going to teach myself something new" I asked.

"Because there is an alternative you in the other Equestria" he said.

"Oh, I get it, so I'm going to train with the other me" I said.

"Correct, the alternate you has different abilities than you do, so that's why you two are going to teach each other your powers, that way you and the alternate you can defeat your Beasts" he said.

"They have a Beast too?" I said.

"Correct, now there is another thing I must warn you" he said.

"Okay" I said.

"Everypony is the same as the ones you know, it's just….." Akahito hesitated.

"Yes?" I said.

"They're the opposite gender" he said.

( watch?v=MB7MWBq7dYA)

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'M ABOUT TO ENTER A WORLD WHERE MY FRIENDS HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO GUYS" I exclaimed.

"Pretty much" he said.

"So…everyone is the opposite gender" I said.

"Yes, everyone" he said.

"Even Spike" I said.

"Yes, even Spike" he said.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh man, now that I got to see, oh boy, wait till I tell him I met a girly version of himself, I don't think he'll ever touch another apron again" I said.

Even Akahito laughed.

"Now, your female version has already been informed about you and why you're going to be there" he said.

"Well that makes things a little easier" I said.

"Alright then, are you ready" he said.

"Yeah, wait, where will I wake up" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Beat me" he said.

"Okay then….wait, what!" I said.

Everything then turned black.

I found out that my eyes were closed, when I opened them, I found myself in some kind of basement; my head was still in pain, but not as much as before.

"What happened, where am I" I said putting my hands over my eyes.

"Ooh, he's awake" a voice said.

I removed my hands and saw the craziest thing ever.

I saw pink colt with a curly mane, and blue eyes, just by the sight, I knew that this was the male version of Pinkie Pie.

"Hey there, are you okay" he said.

I was too stunned to say anything, Akahito was telling the truth, then again when has he ever lied, I didn't know what to feel, amazed, scared, I knew for a fact I was shocked.

I shook my head and finally talked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, who are you" I asked.

"My name is Bubble Berry" he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, for multiple reasons.

"Nice to meet you, uh can you tell me where I am" I asked.

"You're in Ponyville, well more like my friends basement, oh yeah, I better tell them you're awake" he said.

He then ran up the stairs.

"_Okay, that was kinda weird, but what's gonna be even more weird is when I see the male version of Applejack" _I said in my head

I cringed at the thought of that.

I then heard the sound of hoofsteps, when I turned my head, my eyes almost fell out of my head.

Standing there, were my friends, just colts.

Twilight's hair was the same color, just shorter, Rainbow Dash's mane looked like thunder, but it still had its rainbow color, Fluttershy's mane was parted between his ears, but other than that it was still Fluttershy, Rarity's mane was all curled up, it kinda reminded me of all those stuck up rich guys whose casual clothes were some fancy suit or something, finally Applejack's mane was shorter, and even though that was the only difference, it was still kinda creepy.

"See, I told you he's awake" Berry said.

"Looks like it, thanks Berry" the male Twilight said.

"He kinda looks like Taylor" the male Rainbow Dash said.

"_Whoa, my name is Taylor if I was a girl, I guess that makes sense"_ I said in my head.

"Uh, can anypony tell me where am I" I said.

"Oh, you're in my basement, my name is Dusk Shine, I'm guessing you know Berry Punch here" the male Twilight said.

I nodded.

"Okay then, well this is Rainbow Blitz, Elusive, Butterscotch, and Applejack" he said.

"_Oh great, he has the same name as her"_ I said in my head.

"Okay, now that we got introductions out of the way, tell us where you came from" Rainbow Blitz said.

"_Sure does act like Rainbow Dash"_ I said in my head.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain" I said.

"Not for me it isn't" said a female voice.

We all turned to the stairs and after that, I was officially creeped out.

It was me, just a girl, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, on her shoulder was Spike, the only difference was that she had long eyelashes, well that and the scales on the side of her head were down instead of up.

I was holding in a little laughter at the female Spike, but it was hiding under the weirdness of looking at the female version of myself.

"Taylor, you know this guy" Dusk Shine said.

"Oh yeah, we're pretty close, you could say we're the same person" she said.

We both laughed, knowing that we were the only two who knew.

"Well, mind sharing" Rainbow Blitz said.

We looked at each other and nodded, and then Taylor explained to them who I was and why I'm here, all six of them had a shocked expression.

"Oh, well that explains why he looks like you Taylor" Dusk said.

"Yes, but what I don't know is what your name is" Taylor said to me.

"Tyler, its Tyler" I said.

"Wow, that kinda proves that you two are the same person, both your names sounds the same" Dusk said

"I know right" I said.

We all laughed.

"One thing, since I only know you by your guy name, what's yours" I asked to the female spike.

"Barbara" she said.

"Really? I would have never guessed that" I said.

"Well what's my guy name" she asked.

"Spike" I said.

"Spike? Can you tell my female self you picked a good name" Dusk said.

"Will do, but I think she might get creeped out by the fact that in another universe, she's a guy" I said.

"Well, why don't we head by Sugarcube Corner so we can all talk" Bubble Berry said.

"Sound good with you" Taylor said to me.

"Sure, besides, I don't really like being locked up in a basement" I said.

We all had one last laugh before walking out the door.

Once outside, I took a look around, Ponyville looked exactly the same, except the fact that most of the population is colts instead of mares.

"Wow, looks exactly like the Ponyville in my world" I said.

"Oh course, this is the same world, just different" Taylor said.

"So Sugarcube Corner should be in the same place as it is in my world" I said.

"If that's the case" Rainbow Blitz began.

"Yeah" I said.

"Since you're a guy, let's see if there is a difference between you and Taylor" he said.

"Well Akahito did say that me and Taylor do have some differences in power, I mean that's pretty much the whole reason why I'm here" I said.

"Well since you're not a girl, why don't you and me do a little fighting" he said.

I threw him a grin.

"Now that's more like it, Rainbow Dash is more into wrestling than actual fighting" I said.

"Rainbow Dash?" he said.

"It's the alternate you" I said.

"Ooh, ooh, what's mine" Berry Punch asked.

"Pinkie Pie" I answered.

"Well that sums up Berry alright, Pink and funny as pie" Dusk said.

"Hey I got an idea, hey Rainbow Blitz" I said.

"What" he said.

"Since I know where Sugarcube Corner is, why don't we race" I said.

"Oh you're on" he said.

"Ready…..set….go!" I said.

We both ran, well I ran and he flew, as fast as we could.

"You're pretty fast, but not as fast as me" he said.

"Oh really, then watch this" I said.

I then used the speed spell I learned with Twilight, it felt like I was going 100 miles per second, I took a look back at Rainbow Blitz, and man the expression on his face was priceless.

I arrived at Sugarcube Corner; Rainbow Blitz followed maybe 25 second later, the other teleported there.

"H-How did you do that, I don't think I've ever seen anyone beat Rainbow Blitz in a race" Barbara said.

"Just one of the few tricks I know" I said.

"Oh boy, now I can't wait to train with you, imagine all the cool powers I could learn" Taylor said.

"Yeah, it will help me too, we both have to be ready for the Beast" I said.

"Oh yeah, the Beast" she said, lowering her head.

"Hey, c'mon now, you're gonna beat your Beast, and I'm gonna beat mine, easy as that" I said.

She raised her head and smiled.

"You're right" she said.

"Now c'mon, I'm starving" I said.

We all walked in, and if you think that ponies back in my Equestria were weirded out, you should have seen these ponies, every single one stared at me, I guess they were trying to figure out how another human is here.

We all sat down and began discussing about what we were going to do.

"Okay, so the plan is tomorrow we started teaching the other different abilities" I said.

"Yes, and today we were going to list out each of our powers and find the ones the other doesn't know" Taylor said.

"Well, earlier Twilight helped me learn a few new spells" I said.

"Who's Twilight?" Dusk Shine asked.

"The female version of you" I said.

"Really, because I taught Taylor some new spells too" he said.

"Okay then, so what did you learn" Taylor asked.

"Let's see, I learned that speed spell, how to create clones of myself, how to create a body of armor out of my energy, and how to control lightning" I said.

"Cool, Dusk Shine taught me how control Ice, how to fly without going into my super form, how to use my energy like a whip, and how telekinesis" she said.

"Wait, so I get to learn how to use telekinesis" I said.

"Yep" she said,

I just sat there.

"Uh, Tyler" Taylor said.

"Yo dude, you alive in there" Rainbow Blitz said.

"HOLY CRAP, THAT'S THE COOLEST THING IN THE WORLD!"I exclaimed.

They all just stared at me.

"What, I've always wanted to learn how to move stuff with my mind, that way I wouldn't have to get off the couch to grab a soda" I said.

"Genius" Rainbow Blitz said

We all just sat down and talked about this Equestria, from what I heard, instead of Princess Celestia, they have somepony named Prince Solaris, and instead of Princess Luna, they have Prince Artemis, but I probably won't make contact with them, but you never know, after that Dusk Shine allowed me to stay at the library.

"I don't have an extra bed, sorry, but I do have a couch" he said.

"_Wow, now that brings back some memories"_ I said in my head.

"It's okay, after all, I did used to sleep on a couch" I said.

He smiled.

"Well goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" I said.

I laid on the couch and closed my eyes.

"_Whew, well this has been one weird day, but hey…..I GET TO LEARN TELEKINESIS!"_ I said in my head.

With that in mind, I dozed off the sleep.


	5. Alternate Universe and New Powers Part 2

(Sorry, but this chapter has more song lyrics then words, don't worry, this chapter still has story in it, just do what most people do, and skip the song lyrics, just listen to the music)

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 5- Alternate Universe and New Powers Part 2

Tyler's POV

I woke up to the sound of a crowd cheering.

"_Is that…..a crowd"_ I said in my head.

I got up and looked out the window and saw a whole stage set up.

"Hey Dusk" I called out.

He walked down the stairs.

"What" he said.

"What's up with the crowd" I asked.

"Because it's time Ponyville learns who you are" a voice said.

I jumped and saw Rainbow Blitz hovering above.

"Oh hey Blitz, but what are you talking about" I asked.

"Well, I'm guessing since you're just a guy version of Taylor, you have at least some of her abilities" he said.

"Well, I guess" I said.

"And Taylor's not that bad of a singer" he said.

"_Oh, here we go"_ I said.

I sighed.

"Yeah" I said.

"You know where I'm going with this" he said.

"Yes I do" I said.

"Now if you really are like Taylor, then you've performed before, but this time there's a difference, this time, your performing for a bunch of guys, so don't give us some techno stuff like Taylor does, how about some rock or metal" he said.

A smile grew across my face.

"Oh, you want rock huh, I got something in mind" I said.

"Good, I'll tell everypony" he said.

He then walked out the door.

"Hey Dusk" I called out.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Know any spells where I can put information in pony's heads" I asked.

Rainbow Blitz's POV

"Okay everypony, now get ready, cause Tyler just woke up, and he promised some rock" he said.

The crowd erupted.

"Then let's give it up for Taylor's other, Tyler!" I said.

The crowd erupted again, and the door opened, revealing Tyler, he walked up and took the mic.

"Okay, before we start" he said.

He then walked over to the ponies with the instruments and did this thing where they're heads glowed little, then Tyler walked back over to the mic.

"Okay, now this song has a little test to it, now whenever I do this" he said.

Tyler then threw his right fist in the air three times.

"I want all of you to go, Hey Hey Hey" he said.

He then threw his fist again, this time with the crowd saying, Hey, after each fist pump.

"Good, now whenever I do this" he said.

He then did the same with his other fist in the air three times.

"I want all of you to go, One Two Three" he said.

Like last time, he threw his fist in the air and the crowd followed with, One Two Tree.

"Alright I think you guys got the point, now….lets go" he said.

( watch?v=DzK8hF5tAjw)

A heavy guitar kicked in, and Tyler started walking across the stage.

"Well I wonder, bout the hunger

That I've felt, inside

Forced changes, causing longing

I gave my will, to survive

Don't wait for tomorrow

Make it today

You'll never find a better time to lean on your faith

So drop to your knees

Before it's too late

And reach up to the sky"

This beat kicked in.

"Okay remember that test we had…here we go!" he said,

"Hey Hey Hey

Like a thunderbolt from Heaven

Swinging that hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails

One...Two...Three

When that drum beats up in Heaven

Swinging that Hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails

Seven wishes, unchained madness

Paid the price, for a dream

Fates warning

Forever thinking

God decides, sight unseen

Don't wait for tomorrow

Make it today

You'll never find a better time to lean on your faith

So drop to your knees

Before it's too late

And reach up to the sky

Hey Hey Hey

Like a thunderbolt from Heaven

Swinging that hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails

One...Two...Three

When that drum beats up in Heaven

Swinging that Hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails

Hey Hey Hey

Like a thunderbolt from Heaven

Swinging that hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails

One...Two...Three

When that drum beats up in Heaven

Swinging that Hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails"

Just then, there was huge guitar solo.

"_Oh yeah, this guy is good_" I said in my head

"Then I stop, and look and die

And never have, to wonder why

I'm screaming, but I remember that

God, pounds his nails

Don't wait for tomorrow

Make it today

You'll never find a better time to lean on your faith

So drop to your knees

Before it's too late

And reach up to the sky

Hey Hey Hey

Like a thunderbolt from Heaven

Swinging that hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails

One...Two...Three

When that drum beats up in Heaven

Swinging that Hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails

Hey Hey Hey

Like a thunderbolt from Heaven

Swinging that hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails

One...Two...Three

When that drum beats up in Heaven

Swinging that Hammer

You know that daddy He pounds his nails"

The guitar lasted for a while longer, when it ended, the crowd went wild.

Once everypony left to do whatever they do, I was able to talk to Tyler.

"Dude, when you said you could sing, you weren't kidding" I said.

"I try, sorry to run, but I really have to start my training with Taylor" he said.

"Okay man, but don't forget, once you're done with that, you and me in that fight" I said.

"You got it" he said.

He then walked off.

Tyler's POV

I then walked over to Taylor's house, which really wasn't that hard to find, it looked almost exactly like mine, just instead of black and white, it was painted white and yellow.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"_It's about time I got started on training, with the Beast coming, I won't have much time, then again, nopony said I couldn't have a good time, maybe before I head back I'll hang out with everypony here"_ I said in my head.

Something then came over me.

"_What if I can't defeat the Beast, all of those innocent lives, gone" _

I shook my head.

"_What am I talking about, now way I'm letting the Beast win, no matter what the cost, I won't let the world end"_ I said in my head.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Oh, good morning Tyler, you ready to get started" Taylor said.

"You know it" I said.

"Then follow me" she said.

She led me into the Everfree forest.

"Why are we going here" I asked.

"There's this little clearing that I go too when I want to train" she said.

"Really, I just have a field" I said.

She giggled; we walked for about a few minutes until we arrived.

"Well, why don't you pick one of my abilities first" I said.

"Okay, how about that speed ability" she said.

"Okay, that's an easy one" I said.

"Well let's get started" she said.

Twilight's POV

I made my way over to Sweet Apple Acres, since I haven't seen Tyler since our training session; I wanted to see if he was over with Applejack, she was doing her usual bucking apple trees.

"Hey Applejack" I said.

"Hey Twilight, what brings ya over here" she asked.

"Have you seen Tyler anywhere, I wanted to see how he was after we trained" I said.

"Sorry haven't seen him, come ta think of it, all the lights in his house are off, so if ya asked me, I think he might be over with Rainbow Dash, maybe talking about their rematch or somethin" she said.

"Thanks Applejack, I'll go check it out" I said.

"Yer welcome" she said.

With that, I went over to see where Rainbow Dash was; hopefully she knows where Tyler is.

Tyler's POV

"Okay, now remember, you want to transfer all your energy to your feet, it will cause your speed to increase, depends on how much power you put into it" I said.

Taylor closed her eyes and concentrated, a pink aura formed around her feet.

"Good, now start running" I said.

Just like I said, her speed increased from 1 to 100, she ran around in circles and stopped behind me.

"Wow, I was going so fast everything around me was a blur" she said.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it" I said.

"Okay then, now how about I teach you one of my abilities" she said.

"Alright, what do you have in mind" I asked.

"Why don't I teach you my ice powers" she said.

"Okay, but how are you gonna do that, I mean learning lightning was hard for me, so I'm thinking learning Ice powers is going to be hard as well" I said.

"Yeah, it was hard" she said.

"How about this, we'll save the hard for last, why don't you teach me that energy whip thing" I said.

"Good idea, now this is actually a pretty easy one to use, all you have to do is shape your energy into a whip" she said.

"Yeah, but after I use it, it'll just lose its shape" I said.

"That's true, but there is a way to keep the whip in its shape, even after you use it, and at the same time not even have to hold it" she said.

"So you're saying I can keep my energy in a whip shape, and allow somebody else to use it" I said.

"Yes" she said.

"That's awesome, let's get started" I said.

Twilight's POV

It took me a while, but I found Rainbow Dash, she was sleeping on a cloud.

"Hey Rainbow Dash" I called out.

She slowly got up and looked at me.

"What Twilight" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry to wake you, but have you seen Tyler anywhere" I asked.

"No I haven't, why are you looking for him" she asked.

"Well yesterday, I helped him with his training, and well I gave him this potion to help increase his abilities" I said.

"Okay and that doesn't answer my question" she said.

"Well, once we were done, he said he had a headache, and I wanted to check up on him, but it's like he disappeared, he wasn't at his house and he wasn't at Sweet Apple Acres" I said.

Rainbow Dash was now fully awake.

"That's weird, I'll keep an open eye for him, in the meantime, why don't you try asking around Ponyville, he's got to be somewhere" she said.

"Okay, thanks Rainbow Dash" I said.

We then started our search.

Rainbow Blitz's POV

I flew over to Sweet Apple Acres; I wanted to talk to Applejack.

"Yo, Applejack" I said.

"What's up man" he said.

"Nothin much man, did you see Tyler's concert" I asked.

"Nah, I was over here buckin apple trees, how was it" he asked.

"You missed out man, it was awesome, if you want I can ask him to do another one tonight" I said.

"If it's okay with him, I'll show up" he said.

"Well right now he's off training with Taylor" I said.

"Hey, aren't ya at least a little creeped out by the fact that he's just like Taylor" he said.

"At first, but I got used to it, besides he's all right, and he knows how to have a good time" I said.

"Yeah, but it's the fact that me and Taylor are still datin, so seeing Taylor as a guy is kinda weird" he said.

"That would be awkward, just imagine that Tyler isn't Taylor, he's just another human sent to Equestria" I said.

"I'll try, thanks Rainbow" he said.

"No problem man, well I'm gonna go take a nap" I said.

"Have fun" he said.

I then flew off.

Tyler's POV

A good few hours had past, I have to say, both me and Taylor were doing pretty good, we had already learned each other's powers, well except the lightning and ice.

"Well you wanna take a break, we've been working pretty hard" Taylor said.

"Sure, besides, we both are only missing one last power" I said.

"You wanna go hang out with the others" she suggested.

"Sure, lead the way" I said.

We made our way over to Ponyville.

"So, since we're kinda the same person, I'm guessing you had an epic battle with Discord too, am I right" I said.

"Discord?" she said.

"You know, evil creature, a mashup of a bunch of animal parts" I said.

"Oh, yes I did battle a creature like that, but her name wasn't Discord, it was Eris" she said.

"Eris? Oh like the Greek goddess" I said.

"Exactly, how do you know about Greek gods and goddesses" she asked.

"We're the same person, you know, same mind" I said.

"Oh, right" she said.

"Another thing, back in my Equestria, I'm dating the female Applejack, so does that mean you're dating the Applejack here" I said.

"Yes I am, by the way, what do they call Applejack in your Equestria" she asked.

I just remained silent.

"Um, Tyler" she said.

"H-Her name is….." I began.

"Is?" she said,

"Her name is…..also Applejack" I said.

She just remained silent.

"That's…awkward" she said.

"Yeah" I said.

Things were quiet for a while until I finally spoke.

"So, did you do some intense training with someone like I did" I said.

She looked at me.

"You mean when my body was sleeping in that pod" she said.

"Yeah, I trained with a girl named Xara" I said.

"I trained with a guy named Alden" she said.

"Alden? Did he remind you of Zecora" I said.

Once again she gave me a confused look.

"The zebra that speaks in rhyme" I said.

"Oh, first of all, his name is Zicoro, second, yes he did" she said.

"Oh my god, I love this place" I said.

We laughed as we continued down the path.

Twilight's POV

I paced around the library, I still haven't heard from Rainbow Dash, and Tyler was still nowhere to be seen, without him, the Beast can just waltz right into Ponyville and destroy everything.

"Twilight, you need to calm down" I heard Spike's voice say behind me.

"Calm down? Calm down? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, TYLER'S MISSING, AND WITHOUT HIM, WE CAN'T STOP THE BEAST!" I exclaimed.

"_Tyler's not here"_ a voice said.

Both me and Spike were startled by the voice.

"Twilight, did you hear that" Spike said.

"Yeah, who's there" I said.

A light then appeared, when it dimmed, there was a man in a white robe.

"Who are you" I asked.

"My name is Akahito" he said.

"Akahito? You mean the Akahito who helped Tyler defeat Discord" I said.

"The very same" he said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but what did you mean by, "Tyler's not here" I said.

"You see, it seems the Beast is going to arrive here a little earlier, now you do have time to have fun and relax, but I wanted to make sure that Tyler was fully capable of defeating the Beast, so I sent him on a little trip" he said.

"A trip? To where" I asked.

"Sorry I can't say, but I can say that he will return tomorrow" he said.

"I see, but wait, who is he training with if you're here" I said.

"I never said he was training with me" he said.

"Oh, well then who is he training with" I said.

He chuckled.

"Trust me, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" he said.

He then turned around.

"But before I take my leave, I don't see any trouble giving you a hint" he said.

I leaned, not wanting to miss a detail.

"The person who is training with Tyler, is almost like an exact copy of himself" he said.

I let that sink into my brain.

"I'll come back to bring Tyler back, goodbye, Twilight Sparkle" he said before teleporting away.

"_I wonder what he meant by, "almost exact copy of himself", well at least I know where he is, I better go to tell Rainbow Dash to call off the search"_ I thought.

Tyler's POV

"You want me to do another concert?" I repeated.

"Yeah, Applejack missed your last one, and since you rocked the last one, why not do another" Rainbow Blitz said.

"I see" I said.

"I'll do it, I haven't performed in a while" Taylor said.

Sweat started to pour from Rainbow Blitz.

"Uh, no offense Taylor, but we were kinda hoping for some rock, you usually do pop songs" Rainbow Blitz said.

"I can do rock" she said.

"You can, then prove it" he said.

An idea then popped in my head.

"I got an idea, why don't you help me with the concert" I said.

"What, like a duet" she said.

I leaned into Taylor's ear.

"_You remember that band from Earth, Skillet right" _I whispered.

She nodded.

"_Well, I was thinking something on the lines of that"_ I whispered.

"Oh I got you" she said out loud.

"So you'll do it" Rainbow Blitz asked me.

"Yeah, go tell everypony" I said.

"Or I can just tell Bubble Berry, once you tell him something, he can't help but tell everypony" he said.

We all chuckled and Rainbow Blitz flew off.

"So what song are we gonna do" Taylor asked,

"How about Awake and Alive" I said.

"Sure thing, you know all the words, you're going to be singing most of it" she said.

"Hell yeah, I know almost every song from Skillet" I said.

"Well, then see ya tonight" she said.

"You got it" I said.

-Later that day-

Me and Taylor stood on the backstage and I told the band what to play, I looked over to Taylor and saw her talking to Applejack, kinda reminded of my Applejack, but I shook it off.

"Hey Tyler" I heard Applejack's voice.

"Yeah" I said.

"I just wanted ta say, there's no awkwardness between us, right" he said.

"Yeah, I mean, I know you're not the Applejack from my Equestria" I said.

"Good, but I also wanted ta know do ya want to hang out, it would help knowing that work would be done sooner" he said.

"What about Big Mac-

I stopped, realizing there is now such thing as Big Macintosh here.

"Big what?" he said.

"Uh, never mind, sure I'll help" I said

"Good, brohoof" he said extending his hoof to me.

I smiled and bumped it.

"Well, I better get ta my seat" he said.

"Okay, enjoy the show" I said.

"We'll see, Rainbow Blitz has been blabberin on ya rocked the house this mornin" he said.

He then left, then Taylor walked up to me.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yep" I said with a nod.

We then walked out and the crowd cheered, once we got to our mics, the music started to play.

( watch?v=KmL-J1IghZM)

"I'm at war with the world

And they try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slipping from your arms"

Taylor then began to grab the mic off her stand.

"It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last"

We both started sing at the same time.

"I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Right here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake, and I'm alive"

The crowd started to cheer.

"I'm at war with the world

'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what, I can't be bought or sold"

Taylor then began to sing again.

"When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again"

The crowd started to sing along with me and Taylor.

"I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Right here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake, and I'm alive"

The crowd looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms, I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Right here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake, and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up"

The crowd was going nuts, after everything got cleaned up, Me and Dusk Shine walked back to the library.

"Wow, two concerts in one day, you have to be exhausted" Dusk Shine said.

"You said it, I swear my voice is gonna be sore in the morning" I said.

We both chuckled, but then Dusk Shine's face grew a serious look.

"Hey, can I ask you something" he said.

"Sure" I said.

"Do you think that both you and Taylor can defeat the Beast" he asked.

I was a little surprised by his question.

"Why do you ask" I said.

"Well, Taylor seems to be acting different every time we mention the Beast, I was wondering since you two are the same person, you might be able to answer that question for her" he said.

"Well, every now and then I do have doubts, but I just remind myself of what's at stake, all of those innocent lives that could be hurt, that's how I got through my fight with Discord" I said.

"Who's Discord" he asked.

"My Discord is your Eris" I said.

"Oh, I see" he said.

"And I swear to myself, that I'll use that to help me win against my battle with the Beast" I said.

We arrived and entered, but Dusk didn't bother turning on the lights.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow" he said.

"G'night" I said.

He headed to his room and I fell asleep on the couch.


	6. Alternate Universe and New Powers Part 3

(I was planning on doing this alternative universe thing a little longer, but I thought about it, and decided that this will be the last installment of the alternative universe, another thing, I'll admit it, I kinda rushed through this one, but I promise that the next chapter won't be as bad as this one, enjoy)

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 6- Alternative Universe and New Powers Part 3

Tyler's POV

I opened my eyes and got off the couch, I placed my hand on my throat, my throat was sore, no doubt because of doing two concerts in one day, but I got myself a glass of water and tried to forget about it, I then remembered, Applejack wanted me to help him out on the farm, I opened the door and was about to walk out the door, until I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Hey, where are you going Tyler" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Barbara.

"Oh, Applejack wanted me to help him out, tell Dusk Shine for me, would ya" I said,

"Sure thing" she said.

"Thanks, see ya" I said.

I walked out the door and took one good look around me, and started walked towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"_Man yesterday was pretty cool, I learned some new powers, I'm one power away from finishing up here, and then I can finally head back home"_ I said in my head.

"_I see, so you're training is almost complete"_ I heard Akahito's voice in my head.

"_Akahito, I thought you knew better than to eavesdrop on people's mind"_ I said in my head.

"_Well I wanted to talk to you, and I started hearing your thoughts, and here we are"_ he said.

"_Well what's up"_ I said.

"_I wanted to see how your training was doing, but hearing that your almost missing one last power, really reassures me that your training is going smoothly" _he said.

"_Yeah, me and Taylor have learned a lot, but we're probably not going to teach the other the last power"_ I said.

"_Really, why"_ he said.

"_Well, the last power we both haven't learned is the hardest, and with the fact that we both exceeded our previous limits, I think we're more than capable of defeating our separate Beasts"_ I said.

"_Well, if you're so sure about it, okay, by the way, where are you going"_ he said.

"_Yesterday Applejack asked me to help him on Sweet Apple Acres, so I thought why not"_ I said.

"_Well, there is another thing I must say"_ he said.

"_Go ahead"_ I said.

"_I'm afraid your time is running out, today is your last day in that Equestria" _he said.

"_Really why"_ I said, a little disappointed.

"_Well, it was my power that sent you there, but since I'm using my spirit power, it's not as much as it was when I was alive, I'm sorry"_ he said.

"_Don't worry about it, I'll just tell them, I'm sure they'll understand, after all, they already have me over here, just as a girl"_ I said.

"_Well, enjoy the rest of your day"_ he said.

"_Enjoy the afterlife" _I said.

After that little mind chat with Akahito, I found out I was at Sweet Apple Acres, just like my Applejack, he was out bucking apple trees.

"Hey Applejack" I said.

He looked to me and smiled.

"Howdy Tyler, I have ta say, I was pretty impressed by yer little concert yesterday" he said.

"Thanks, my throat was a little sore this morning, but it stopped bothering me, you ready to get started" I said.

"Sure thing, just start wherever" he said.

I walked up to a tree and gave it a good roundhouse kick, causing 10 apples to fall.

"Not bad, but check this out" he said.

He walked up to a tree and bucked it so hard, it came of the ground, Applejack had just knocked a tree out of the ground.

I chuckled.

"Impressive, but I wasn't giving it my all in that last kick" I said.

"Oh really, well mind showin me" he said.

I nodded and walked up to a tree, this time, I concentrated all my energy into my right leg and gave that tree everything I got, and in turn, the top of tree was knocked off, while the rest of the tree just stood in place.

"You were saying" I said.

"Shut up" he said.

I just laughed and continued to collect apples, but I just put a decent amount of power in my kicks, it took us a while but we got the work done, so me and Applejack just talked.

"So, what's it like in yer Equestria" Applejack said.

"Huh, oh, it's just like here, just instead of male, everypony is female" I said.

"Really, now seeing Rainbow Blitz as a mare, that I have ta see" he said.

"Imagine it, Rainbow Dash vs Rainbow Blitz, the race of the century" I said.

"Hold on there, the last thing we need is twice the bragging" he said.

We both laughed.

"Yeah, this place has been awesome, too bad I got to leave today" I said.

"Ya do, why" he said.

"Sorry, but I've got friends back home, besides, I have to take down my Beast" I said.

"I get it, it's been nice knowin ya" he said.

"Really, wow, you took it better than the female you, she was bawling" I said.

"Well she is dating you after all" he said.

"Oh yeah, well it's been fun, but I think I'm gonna go see Rainbow Blitz, after all I do owe him that fight" I said.

"Okay, try not ta beat him up to bad" he said.

"No promises" I said.

At that I took off, it took me a few minutes, but I found Rainbow Blitz napping on a cloud.

"_Some things never change"_ I said in my head.

"Hey Rainbow Blitz" I called out.

He shot up and turned to me.

"Oh hey man, what's up" he said.

"I thought you wanted that fight, well I got some free time, you up for it" I said.

A cocky grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, you're on, where you wanna fight" he said.

"Got any place in mind" I said.

"Yeah, think you can keep up" he said.

"Please, in case you forgot, I'm faster than you" he said.

"Whatever, let's go" he said.

He then flew off and I followed him, he led me to this little area.

"Okay you ready" I said.

"On the count of three, we charge" he said.

"I'll let you count" I said.

"Okay then, one" he said.

I crouched down and he got into a charging stance.

"Two" he said.

He hesitated a little bit.

"Three!" he said.

We both charged at each other.

Twilight's POV

"He's where?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I told you, I don't know, all I know is that he's finishing up his training" I said.

"I thought he already finished his training" she said.

"Yeah me too, but apparently his teacher thought he could learn a few new powers" I said.

"Wait, how do you know what his teacher wants" she said.

"He used his power to somehow appear in my library and told me he would be coming back today" I said.

"Well where is he, I haven't seen him" she said.

"Well it's probably gonna take a while, just wait a while" I said.

"Okay then" she said.

Just then the door opened and Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie, what are you doing" I asked.

"I've gotten the most important news in the entire universe!" she said.

"Really, what is it!" I asked.

"Is it about the Beast!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No" she said.

"Then what" I said.

"I found out when Tyler's birthday is" she said.

Both me and Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Pinkie was that really important" I said.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes, duh, if we didn't know when Tyler's birthday was, how are we gonna be able to celebrate it" she said.

"She's got point" Rainbow Dash said.

"She does" I said.

"Yeah, when is it Pinkie" Rainbow Dash said.

'May 5th" she said.

"Wait isn't that tomorrow" Rainbow Dash asked

I went over to my calendar, and Rainbow Dash was right, tomorrow will be May 5th.

"Yeah, which means Tyler's birthday is tomorrow" I said.

"Oh boy, I'm going to get started on his cake, can you girls keep him away from Sugarcube Corner till then" she said.

"Don't worry Pinkie, just go get started" Rainbow Dash said,

"Okie Dokie Lokie" she said.

She then hopped away.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for Tyler" Rainbow Dash said.

With that she flew off.

Tyler's POV

( watch?v=ubwNfzJcVgQ)

Both me and Rainbow Blitz were covered in bruises, every time I tried to use one of my powers he just dodges, now I know why Rainbow Dash was so cocky when she talked about that wrestling match, so if I tried to use one of my powers, she could just dodge it, just by looking at me, you could easily tell Rainbow Blitz was focusing on my midsection, not by the fact that I was covering it every chance I got, but by the fact that whenever I wasn't covering it, I was sucking in.

"You…..ready…..to…..give up yet" he said in between breaths.

I threw him a small smile.

"I think…maybe…..we both…..should give up, after all…we both….put up a good fight" I said.

He then smiled at me.

"Yeah…..besides…..I'm pretty proud…..of how much…..I was able…to take out" he said.

"Yeah….good match" I said extending my hand.

He shook it and we both fell down and the soft grass.

After a minute of two of resting, I finally decided to tell Rainbow Blitz about the situation.

"Whoa, so you're leaving today" he said.

"Looks like" I said.

"Well, it's been fun, but hey I get it, you got to get back to your little marefriend" he teased.

We both laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell the Berry, cause Solaris knows that he's gonna throw you a goodbye party" he said.

"Even I know that" I said.

He then flew off, I got up and decided to go tell the others, spend as much time as I can with them.

-A few hours later-

Rainbow Blitz had already told the others the situation, and I have to admit that they took way better than I thought they would, sure they were upset, but no tears were shed, in fact, Bubble Berry even said he would throw a goodbye party for me, which was expected, after all, he is exactly like Pinkie Pie.

"Wow, I can't believe how much stronger I've become" Taylor said.

"Me too, and you're only going to get stronger" I said.

"Thank you for teaching me you're powers, and I'll be sure to use that speed spell on Rainbow Blitz" she said.

"And I'll be sure to do the same with Rainbow Dash" I said.

We both laughed, just then, Bubble Berry popped up.

"Well, to send Tyler off, let's hit it" he said.

This music started to play and before I knew it, my foot was tapping to the beat.

The party was pretty awesome, but everything stopped when a flash of light appeared, when it faded, standing there was Akahito, everypony just stood there, paralyzed.

"Akahito" I said.

"Tyler, are you ready to go" he said.

"Yeah, but give me one minute" I said.

I turned and saw the others.

"Well, I guess this is it" I said.

"Yeah looks like, take care of yourself" Dusk Shine said.

I gave them thumbs up and walked over to Akahito.

"Let's go" I said.

"Very well" he said.

In a flash, I went from standing in front of an entire crowd of ponies, to my bedroom.

"_Was it all a dream" _I thought.

I then looked over to my lamp, I attempted to levitate and succeeded, proving that it wasn't a dream.

"That explains it" I said.

I then got out of bed, opened the door, and I saw that everything was back to normal.

"Home sweet home" I said to myself.

"TYLER!" a voice called.

I turned and saw Rainbow Dash flying toward me.

"Hey RD, what's up" I said.

"What's up? You completely disappeared for days, and the first thing you say is "What's Up" she said.

"Yeah, pretty much" I said scratching the back of my head.

She just chuckled.

"Sometimes, you're just so weird" she said.

"I know" I said.

"Oh yeah, Applejack wants you" she said.

"Really, what for" I said.

"You're really going to question an opportunity to see Applejack" she said.

"True, see ya" I said running off.

Rainbow Dash's POV

Tyler ran to Sweet Apple Acres, and a smile crossed my face.

"Now…time to start getting that party ready" I said.

(Again, I want to apologize for this chapter, not one of my best work, writer's block is a bitch, see ya next chapter)


	7. Happy Birthday Tyler!

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 7- Happy Birthday Tyler!

Tyler's POV

I ran down the path that lead to Sweet Apple Acres, it'll be nice being able to see Applejack as a mare instead of a colt, no offense to colts.

When I got there, as usual Applejack was bucking apple trees.

"Do you do anything besides bucking apple trees" I said.

She turned and saw me and her eyes went big, right before she tackled me.

"Well hello to you too" I said.

"Where were you, nopony's seen ya in days" she said.

"I was finishing up the last bit of my training" I said.

"I thought you already did that" she said.

"Let's just say it was a last minute improvements" I said.

"Well, yer here now, that's all that matters" she said as she nuzzled against my face.

"So, whattaya want to do" I said.

"I don't know ya wanna help me out here" she said.

"Sure thing, but first, can ya get off me now" I said.

Her face turned red and she quickly jumped off.

"So really, where were ya this whole time" she said.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me" I said.

"Try me" she said.

So I told her everything, starting from my training with Twilight, to the goodbye party that Berry threw for me.

"So that's where I went" I said.

She looked at me like I had lost my mind, and I didn't blame her, I would probably do the same thing if I were in her shoes…or hooves.

"Ya were right about one thing, that's a hard one to believe, but stranger things have happened" she said.

"Kinda like how you never expected to be dating something from a completely different universe" I said.

She chuckled.

"Yeah, somewhere on the lines of that" she said.

"Well, let's get started" I said.

So the two of us spent the rest of the day together bucking trees and talking about the some stuff, after a while we took a break, we climbed on top of the barn and saw the sunset.

"Sure is pretty" Applejack said.

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to what's next to me" I said.

"Aw shucks" she said.

I then felt her lips on my cheek, I turned to her and stared into her beautiful green eyes, we both just kept staring into each other's eyes, finally we both leaned in for a kiss, at that time, it was as if the whole world had disappeared, it was just me and Applejack, no matter how many times I do kiss her, I just want to cherish it has if it was the last, when we broke we just kept staring at each other.

"Promise me something" she said.

"Anything" I said.

"Please…." She stopped.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Never leave us again, leave me again" she said.

( watch?v=EGX-rJoYjVk&feature=relmfu)

I gave her a smile and said.

"I promise, no matter what, nothing will ever take me away from here again" I said.

She smiled at me and wiped the tears from her face.

We sat like this for a while, we decided it was getting late so she let me go home so I can get some rest, after everything I've been through, I'd say I deserve it.

-The Next Morning-

Celestia's sun shined bright through the window, now I was awake, but not fully awake, my eyes were still closed, and I was about to open them, but I started hearing the sound of voices.

"I can't take it anymore, if he doesn't wake up in the next 10 seconds, I'm waking him up myself" said one voice which I recognized was Rainbow Dash.

"Calm down Rainbow Dash, he'll wake up sooner or later" another voice said which I recognized as Twilight.

"Yeah well for his sake, it better be sooner" Rainbow Dash said.

Now's a good time to get her, I quickly opened my eyes.

"How's this for soon" I said.

She jumped the second I said that, causing both me and Twilight to laugh.

"Not cool" she said.

"Hey, you wanted it" I said.

"How long were you doing that" she said.

"Right about the time where you made the threat where you were going to wake me up yourself, that reminds me, what are you two doing in my house" I said.

"Pinkie Pie wanted to give you something" Twilight said.

"Really, what for" I said.

A huge, and creepy, smile appeared on Twilight's face.

"Oh you'll see" she said.

"_Yeah, this isn't suspicious at all"_ I said in my head.

"Oh, well let's go" I said.

I got out of bed and the three of us started walking towards Sugarcube Corner, for some reason I felt like I was forgetting something today, I tried to remember, but gave up, now wasn't the time for me to space out.

"So, mind telling me the real reason why Pinkie wants me" I said.

Twilight's creepy smile appeared again.

"No idea, she just told us to go get you" she said.

Rainbow Dash just facehooved, as if I didn't already knew she was hiding something, now it's like Twilight was practically wearing a t-shirt that had, "I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T" in big red letters.

"Right, so what did you do over at Applejack's" Rainbow Dash said trying to change subject.

Normally I wouldn't let something go just like that, but if I see Twilight's creepy smile again I'm going to have nightmares for weeks.

"Me and Applejack just bucked apple trees and hung out" I said.

"Is that all you did" Rainbow Dash said in a teasing tone.

I started to turn red.

"We…may have…..kissed a little" I admitted.

"And there it is" she said.

"Well, we did do one more thing" I said.

"Let's hear it" she said, expecting it something embarrassing.

"She wanted me to promise to never leave again" I said.

The whole conversation just changed, we went from joking around to being serious.

"Well, did you" Twilight asked.

"Of course I did, why would I say no, you guys are my best friends, I left you once, and I'm not going to do it again" I said.

"You better not, do you know how depressing things got after you left" Rainbow Dash said.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad" I said.

"Not that bad", believe me, it was bad, just leave it at that" she said.

"Okay then" I said.

We finally arrived at Sugarcube Corner, and all the lights were off.

"_I wonder what's about to happen, the real question is what this party is for"_ I thought.

"Well, what are you waiting for" Twilight said.

I walked in, and when the lights turned on, standing there was crowd of ponies, no surprise there.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLER!" they all said.

Now that surprised me, I guess I really never had time to worry about my birthday, so that explains what why I feel like I forgot something, wait a minute…..how do they know when my birthday.

"Happy Birthday Tyler, I didn't know how old you were so I just put Happy Birthday on your birthday cake, I hope that's okay, of course it will, it's chocolate flavored, I mean, who doesn't like chocolate" Pinkie Pie started.

"It's okay Pinkie, but can you tell me how you know today is my birthday, I never said a word about it" I asked.

"My pinkie sense was tingling, which meant I knew today was somepony's birthday, and it was you" she said.

"_There's my answer, Pinkie Power"_ I said.

"Well, I guess now that that's out of the way, let's get this party started" Rainbow Dash said.

The party was awesome, this had to be one of the best birthdays I had ever had, since it was my first birthday in Equestria, which only made it even more awesome, Pinkie had all this stuff set up, one thing that made me laugh was this game where little fillies and colts would throw rocks at a drawn picture of the Beast, if only that fight would be that easy, I met up with the others and we sat down at a table.

"So, are you liking the party" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing, I especially love that, "Defeat the Beast" thing Pinkie set up" I said.

"Hey, how old are you anyway" Rainbow Dash asked.

"16….OH CRAP!" I exclaimed.

"What!" Twilight said starting to panic.

"I just realized, if I was back on Earth, I would have my driver's license" I said

They all just laughed.

"You're worried about that, besides what's a car" Twilight asked.

"It's kinda like carriages, but they drive themselves" I said.

"Sound cool, hey you're cake's here" Rainbow Dash said.

"Huh" I said.

Just then Pinkie Pie dashed into the kitchen and came out with this gigantic chocolate cake, and on the top read in white icing, "Happy Birthday Tyler".

"Wow, I don't know what to say" I said.

"How about, "Thank you" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks, for throwing me the best birthday I've ever had" I said.

"_This'll beat anything on that MTV's Sweet 16 show"_ I said in my head.

"Well go on, make a wish" Pinkie Pie said.

I thought about it, but I took one glance around the room, and smiled, then blew out the candles, leading up to a cheer.

"So what did you wish for" Rainbow Dash said.

"NO" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, right before she placed he hoof over my mouth.

"What ya do that for" Applejack asked.

"If he tells you it won't come true" she said.

We all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day, I didn't tell the others where I was, the last thing they need to know is that in some corner of the universe, they're all the opposite gender, though Twilight was curious with who I was training with.

After a while ponies started to go home, leaving me and the others.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think I'm gonna call it a day" I said.

"Wait" Twilight called.

"Hmm" I said.

She then levitated a present I didn't see.

"This present is from the six of us" Twilight said.

"You guys didn't have to do this" I asked.

"Just open it" Rainbow Dash said.

I began to peel off the wrapping paper, it revealed a box, when I opened it, my eyes shot open.

Inside the box, was a crystal star, each side with a different color, orange, blue, purple, pink, yellow, violet, and in the center was a little white crystal.

"Wow, this is…amazing" I said.

"It's just a mashup of gems I had, I thought that you might like it" Rarity said.

"It's incredible, thank you" I said.

I was then tackled and pulled into a group hug.

"Thank all you guys, this is no doubt the best birthday ever" I said.

After that we all decided to stay around a little bit longer, sadly we had to leave, I walked back to my house and collapsed on my bed.

"I love this place" I said.


	8. A Reunion and a Solution

(FINALLY, I GOT CHAPTER 8 DONE! VICTORY!)

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 8- A Reunion and a Solution

Tyler's POV

I made my way over to Sweet Apple Acres, I was a little groggy from my 16th birthday party Pinkie Pie threw for me, but I was able to make it without making a fool of myself.

"_Man last night rocked, I mean it wasn't with my real family, but hey, it was my first birthday with my friends"_ I said in my head.

I looked around me as I walked down the dirt path.

"_Come to think of it, I've been here for so long, it's almost like there my family, besides I did have to give up going back to Earth in order for me to come back here" _I said in my head.

I stopped and started to think for a little.

"_Earth was where I was born, and has been my home for 14 years, but if I can't go back, it's kinda like I was never there at all" _I said in my head.

"_I wouldn't say that"_ a voice in my head said.

My eyes widened in shock, only one person has that voice.

"_C-Christian"_ I said in my head.

"_The one and only" _he said.

"_Christian! For once I'm not in that white place and I can hear you" _I said in my head.

"_Not only that, turn around" _he said.

I did and standing in front of me, was Christian, he was still wearing that white cloak, but he was still in front of me.

"Dude! Wait how do I know you're Christian and not some illusion" I said

"Do we really have to do this, you don't even trust your own cousin, fine" he said.

He then extended his hand like he was about to arm wrestle me.

"Remember this" he said.

I did, it was this little handshake we would do, he grabbed onto it, we then moved it to where it looked like a normal handshake, and then we pulled our hands back, but pounded them together.

"Convinced now" he said.

"You're really here! How did you get here" I asked.

"Hello, you're not the only one with powers, it's just that I had more time to practice with them, so I'm more experienced" he said.

"Way to boast man" I said.

"Well it's true" he said.

"Where did you find time to practice your powers" I asked.

"Let's say that Earth has been missing two humans" he said.

"Wait, when I was here two years ago, you weren't on Earth either" I said.

"Nope, looks like we were both destined to leave Earth, but unlike you, I wasn't sent to another world, I was sent to this organization, which as you can see I joined, mostly because they mentioned you and how you were destined for great things to, at first I didn't believe and thought that it was all a dream, but after I saw you defeat Discord, I knew right away that it was real" he explained.

"Really, but that still doesn't explain why you're here" I said.

"Well, in case you didn't know, I know about the Beast, and when he is about to attack, but he knows something you don't" he said.

"What" I said.

"It seems even while you've been getting stronger, so has he, so right now, there's no way you can defeat him" he said.

"Are you kidding!?" I said in disbelief.

"Sadly I'm not" he said.

"Well that's great, I've been training for 2 years for this thing, and now I know it was all for nothing" I said.

"Maybe not, that brings me to why I'm here" he said.

"Well let's hear it" I said.

"You see me and the rest of the organization think we have a way to help you" he said.

"Really" I said.

"Yeah, but it involves you coming back to the castle with me" he said.

"Castle? Your organization lives in a castle?" I asked.

"Yeah, turns out it's this giant floating castle, each member has their own room and training room, it's kinda like a 5 star hotel" he said.

"How many members are there" I asked.

"10" he said.

"Wow, that place must be huge to hold 10 guys" I said.

"It is" he said.

"I will come back though" I said.

"Of course" he said.

"Well if it involves finally getting rid of the Beast, I'm all for it" I said.

"Hold it right there" a voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Applejack with a pretty determined look on her face.

"Oh, hey Applejack…..what's up" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Ya got some explaining to do" she said.

"Good luck buddy" Christian whispered in my ear.

"You to" Applejack added.

"What! Why me, I don't even know you" he said.

"Both of you follow me" she said.

We both sighed in defeat and followed.

Applejack had gathered the others and Christian explained to them the situation.

"So let me get this straight, you're Christian, Tyler's cousin, and you are part of this organization that nopony knows about, and even though Tyler left to train for two years he still doesn't have the power to defeat the Beast, and you think that you and your organization have something that can help Tyler defeat the Beast" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Exactly" Christian said.

"Well, since we don't have any other knowledge to rely on, and that you two are related, I guess we have to believe you" Rainbow Dash said.

"Did I ever tell you that you picked the best friends Tyler" Christian said.

"Even back on Earth" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, just that Tyler has always had really good friends" Christian said.

"Well, what are you going to do Tyler" Twilight asked.

"Well if I don't go, not just Equestria but the whole universe could be in serious trouble, so I don't really have much of a choice, besides, I get to hang out with my cousin again, just like old time" I said.

"Yeah, just now we got powers" Christian said.

"Yeah, and the fact that you're part of some secret organization who wants to help me defeat some Beast that wants to destroy the entire universe" I said.

"Well if you want to be so descriptive, but there's something about you I've noticed that's different" Christian said.

"What" I said.

"The Tyler I know would be terrified of the Beast, but you look like you're ready to face this thing head on" he said.

"Because I know what's at stake" I said.

"I don't get it" he said.

I just chuckled.

"C'mon Christian, do you remember that little drive in my head, the one that never lets me stop until I get the job done" I said.

"Don't remind me, that little "drive" has gotten us into more trouble than I can count" he said.

"Well, now that I know that once you and your organization does there little trick, and I gain the power to beat the Beast, I'll be ready to do what I do best, and that's save the world" I said.

"You've only saved the world one time" Christian said.

"That's not the point!" I said.

We all shared in a laugh.

"Well, let's go" Christian said.

"Ready when you are" I said.

"Now hold on one minute" Applejack said.

Everypony turned to her.

"Is there something wrong Applejack" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, what about that promise Tyler" Applejack said.

"What, It's not like I'm staying for like a day, I'm just gonna be gone for like a few minutes" I said.

"I don't care, ya left us once, and yer not gonna do it again" she said.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I mean I'm coming with ya" Applejack said.

"YOU WHAT!?" me and Christian exclaimed.

"That's right, if yer goin', then I'm goin'" Applejack said.

"But why" I asked.

"Because I'm tired of ya leavin us all the time, so this time, I'm comin' to" she replied in a serious tone.

I turned to Christian.

"Would it be possible" I asked.

"Well, I came here to bring just you" Christian said.

He then turned his head over to Applejack.

"But it seems you're friend isn't going to change her mind, so I guess I don't have a choice" Christian said.

"In that case, I wanna go to" Rainbow Dash said.

"Me too, I'm interested in this organization" Twilight said.

"I have to say, I would really like to get a better look at those cloaks you were" Rarity said.

"I wanna go too!" Pinkie said.

"I would like too as well, that is…if it's okay" Fluttershy said.

I nervously smiled to Christian.

"Can they?" I asked.

He let out a big sigh.

"Fine, but once we get there, I'm gonna get some other members to show all of you want you want to see" he said.

"Well, if we're all ready, let's get a move on" I said.

"Okay, everyone stand behind me" Christian said

We all got behind him, he moved his right hand to the sky and in an instant a white portal appeared.

"Just walk through that, and we'll appear in the center of the castle" he said.

I approached the portal, let out a sigh, then walked through.

Everything around me had changed in a second, one minute I'm in Sweet Apple Acres, the next I'm in this giant white room, after a few second the others emerged from the portal, once Christian walked through, the portal then disappeared.

"Welcome to Castle Vittero" Christian said.

"Vittero? What kinda name is that" I said.

"Beat's me, the others didn't tell me, so I just went with it" he said.

"That's reassuring" I said.

"You have a better name" he said.

"To tell the truth, I got a few" I began.

"That didn't take long" a voice said.

I looked up to see some other guy in another white cloak; he had yellow eyes and short black hair.

"I thought Master Vinecx told you to bring your cousin, not his friends too" he said.

"I know, but they wanted to come along, and they're Tyler's friends" Christian said.

"I guess it can't be helped, well how about I introduce myself" he said.

He then jumped down to where we were standing.

"I'm Braxden, it's nice to finally meet you Tyler" he said extending his hand to me.

I smiled and shook it.

"Same here, so Christian told me you guys think you have a way to help me finish off the Beast" I said.

"Well it's more like one of the members found a way, but since we're all part of the same organization, it's kinda like we all found a way" he said.

"Where is he" I asked.

"Hold on Tyler, right now we need to meet up with the other members, there all waiting for you" Christian said.

"They are? All 10 of them?" I said.

"Yeah, well actually, it's only half, you see, our leader wanted to gather up the strongest members, so we could discuss the situations" Braxden said.

"Like?" Twilight said

"Like the Beast, and how we're gonna destroy it, as you know this battle is going to a lot harder than when you defeated Discord" Braxden said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Now don't take this the wrong way, but we're not completely sure you realize just how hard this going to be" he said.

"I'll admit it, you're right, I've never done anything like this, Discord was one thing, just some creep who wanted to take over Equestria, but the Beast, he wants to turn this world and every other one into a living hell, but I'm gonna use that as my drive" I said.

"You're drive?" Braxden said.

"My drive to finally but an end to the Beast, no matter how much pain he puts me through, I won't let him hurt the things I love, I let that happened once, and I'm not gonna let it happen again" I said.

Everything was silent for a while, but Braxden let out chuckle.

"You know Christian has told me about that never give up attitude, man he wasn't kidding" he said.

"What did I tell you, he's had this attitude ever since the accident with Derek" Christian said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that" Braxden said.

"It's alright, I'm over it, so let's get this meeting started" I said.

He smiled at me, then looked over to Applejack.

"I can see why you chose him" he said.

She let out a small chuckle.

"What can I say, I know how ta pick em" she said

Braxden chuckled then looked back to me.

"Follow me" he said.

He then walked off, with me and the other following, we made a few turns, but he stopped by this giant door, it kinda reminded me of the door that lead to the throne room in Celestia's castle, except Celestia's door had a sun and moon on it, while this door had a strange insignia on it.

Braxden opened the door, we all walked in, only to be greeted by 5 characters in white cloaks gathered around this white table in the center, with two empty seats.

"Tyler, allow me to introduce you to the leader Organization Z" Christian said.

"It's an honor to meet you, I'm the leader of Organization Z, Vinecx" the one in across from me said.

Vinecx had long red hair that went down past his shoulders, he had yellow eyes, and believe me, he looks like a guy who you don't want to pick a fight with.

"It's a pleasure" I said.

"Allow me to introduce you to the rest of Organization Z" Vinecx said.

"My name is Xalex" said one guy.

Xalex had short light blue spiky hair and dark blue eyes.

"My name is Xeta; I'm the one who found our solution to the Beast" said another.

Xeta had an orange bowl cut and red eyes.

"That's incredible, what is it" I asked.

"Hold on man, we're going to talk about that, but first let's meet the others" Christian said.

I let out a small chuckle and scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry about that, I just can't wait to get this whole Beast thing done" I said.

"That's quite alright, I would probably do the same thing if I were in your position" Vinecx said.

"I can see you want to get started, so I won't waste any more time, my name is Kenx" said another guy.

Kenx had this yellow hair that covered his left eye, but his right eye was purple.

"and I'm Alilx" said the last one.

Unlike the others, Alilx was the only female; she had long blond hair, and teal eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet the Hero of Equestria" Alilx said.

"Well it's nice to meet this organization I've been hearing so much about" I said.

"Now I'm sure you know why we have asked you to come here" Vinecx said.

"Yeah, from what Christian told me, even though I went through 2 years of training, my power still isn't strong enough for me to defeat the Beast" I said.

"So you leaving for two years was pointless" Rainbow Dash said.

"Shut it" Applejack said.

"Please, take a seat" Vinecx said.

Both me and Christian walked up to the empty seats and sat down.

"Now, as you know we have found a solution to the Beast, Xeta would you please" Vinecx said.

Xeta then used his powers to summon this weird looking sphere, it was silver with this blue lines scribbled on it.

"What is that" I asked.

"I called it, The Blast Sphere" Xeta said.

"Blast Sphere?" I said.

"Yes, it has the ability to drain the energy of what's closest to it" Xeta said.

"But how is that gonna stop the Beast, all it'll do is just make it weaker, not destroy it" I said.

"Allow me to explain, I found out that the Beast is actually nothing but energy" he said.

"Huh" I said.

"You see, the Beast is made up of negative energy, it's a creature of complete darkness" Xeta said.

The memory of meeting my darker self played in my mind.

"I see, so all I have to do is just activate the sphere and the Beast will be done" I said.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy" Xeta said.

"Nothing is, so what's the problem" I said.

"Well you see, the Sphere does have the ability to drain the Beast, but the sphere has a limit, it can only take in so much energy, the Beast is made up of too much energy for the Beast to easily be drained" Xeta explained.

"So you're saying that the Blast Sphere will only take in part of the Beast" Twilight said.

"Correct" Xeta said.

"That's not a problem, I've been meaning to get my hands on that monster, I'll just take him on, and once I've beaten him, I'll activate the sphere" I said.

"Sorry Tyler, in case you forgot, the Beast is still stronger than you, we can't risk you dying before you even get a chance to use it" Christian reminded.

"Oh yeah" I said.

"Wait, I got an idea" Braxden said.

"Really? Let's hear it" I said.

"Is it true that you're the seventh element of harmony" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"So? Maybe there's a way for you to use the other elements to boost your power up" he said.

"You mean, like using the other elements as power sources" Christian said.

"Yeah, if Tyler and the other elements of harmony combine their power together, it just might be powerful enough for them to weaken the Beast enough for Tyler to use the Blast Sphere" Braxden said.

"Good idea Braxden" I said.

"It's not a bad idea, but it'll still won't be enough" Xeta said.

"OH COME ON!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but even if you use the power of the other elements, it still won't be enough to take down the Beast" Xeta said.

"Then what can we do?" I asked.

The room was silent for a while.

"I think I have a solution" Vinecx said.

Everyone turned to Vinecx.

"What is it Master Vinecx" Xalex said.

He then pointed to Christian.

"You, Christian" he said.

"Me? What can I do?" Christian asked.

"Your power is equally matched to Tyler's, and with the other elements of harmony, I don't see how you couldn't defeat the Beast" Vinecx said.

"You mean, you want me to work with Tyler to defeat the Beast" Christian said.

Vinecx nodded.

"But the Beast won't be here for another few months" Christian said.

"That's why I'm assigning you to Ponyville with Tyler and his friends, you will stay there until the Beast has been taken care of" Vinecx announced.

"Isn't this awesome, it'll be like old times" I said.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Master Vinecx" Christian said.

"It's no problem, after all, you two are cousins, I see fit that you two would save the world together" Vinecx said.

Me and Christian looked at each other.

"We do make a good team" I said.

"Yeah, I'm down if your down" he said.

"You know I'm down" I said.

"I'll do it" Christian said.

"Good to hear, now as for your cloak" Vinecx said.

"What's wrong with my cloak?" Christian asked.

"Until you return, I want you to hand over you're cloak" he said.

Christian's eyes went wide.

"You want me to quit the organization!?" Christian said in shock.

"Of course not, just think of it as a vacation, you've been so loyal to Organization Z, I believe you deserve it" Vinecx said.

"Yeah, but-

"Oh just do it, it's really no wonder you and Tyler are related, your both stubborn as hell" Alilx said.

"I AM NOT STUBBORN!" Me and Christian exclaimed.

"See" Alilx said.

Both me and Christian started to blush.

"Whatever give me a sec" Christian said.

He then threw his cloak off, revealing a white long sleeve under a red t shirt and a pair of hi tops.

"You know, I'm more used to looking at you like that" I said.

Christian chuckled.

"That's because I grew up in normal clothes instead of a white cloak" he said.

"True" I said.

"Well now that everything is in order, I'll be sending you off now" Vinecx said.

"Okay then, it's nice to meet you, and thanks for the help" I said.

"Anything to get the Beast destroyed" Kenx said.

"Well, I'll be sure not to let you down then" I said.

"Farewell, Tyler Walker" Vinecx said.

Just like that, we were in Twilight's library, I looked to my side, and still there was Christian.

"Well then, Welcome to Equestria" I said.

"Thanks, but I've been here before, remember" Christian said.

"I know, but you've never stayed for longer than a few minutes" I said.

"True, by the way, where am I going to stay, I mean no one knows I'm even here" Christian said.

"You can stay at my house, you can sleep on the couch until I get another bed" I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Unless you want to stay with a complete stranger, be my guest" I said.

"Alright, lead the way" Christian said.

"Hold on" Twilight said.

We turned to Twilight.

"When you get the chance, come by the library, I want to know more about Organization Z" she said.

"I don't see why not" Christian said.

"Ooh, ooh, and we have to plan your, "Welcome to Equestria" party" Pinkie Pie said.

Christian looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it" I said.

After we all said our goodbyes, Me and Christian head out for my house.

"Knowing that you've been watching me, why not tell me how your training went" I said.

"It went pretty well, I'm able to do things I never thought possible" he said.

"I'm gonna guess that's what anyone would do when they first get powers" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah, by the way, anything I should know about this place" he asked.

"Just that, this place has some of the nicest ponies you could meet, believe me" I said.

"So it's nothing like Earth" he said.

"Nah, more like heaven, we're here" I said.

We looked up to my house, in all its white and black glory.

"Nice house" he said.

"I know right" I said.

We walked through the door.

"You gonna be okay sleeping on the couch" I said.

"Oh yeah, I slept on a couch before, remember that Church lock-in" Christian said.

"Oh don't remind me" I said.

Back on Earth, me and Christian attended the same church, and one day the church decided to hold a lock-in, where everyone spent the night at the church, well everyone slept on air mattresses, thing was there wasn't enough for me and Christian, so we slept on the most uncomfortable couch in the world, seriously, talk about the complete opposite from Twilight's couch.

"Dude that thing sucked" I said.

He started laughing.

"Seriously, my back was killing me for a week" I added.

He just kept laughing.

"What about me, I bet the floor was more comfortable" he said.

"It probably was" I said.

Now we were both laughing.

"Well, I'm gonna let you get your sleep, you'll need it if you're going to Twilight's" I said.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow" he said.

I walked up the stairs to my soft bed and collapsed.

"_It's great to see Christian again, and now we have a way to defeat the Beast, things are starting to look good"_ I said in my head before drifting to sleep.


	9. A New Ally Part 1

**(Okay so I need to say a few things, first, my laptop screen cracked, CRAP, so this chapter was written on my home computer, second, my close friend, Moonshine9012, has a fanfic called, "Dark Side of the Moon: The Story of a Lost Prince", well we go to the same school, and we got to talking and decided that we were going to combine our fanfics together to create, A SUPER FANFIC, basically, "A New Life" and "Dark Side of the Moon: The Story of a Lost Prince", are going to become part of one big story, so go read his fic, trust me, it's awesome)**

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 9- A New Ally (Part 1)

A few weeks have passed since Christian had moved into Ponyville, and things have been going pretty well for our heroes, Christian had answered every one of Twilight's questions, Christian and Tyler have been catching up on how much their power has improved, and the Beast's energy still couldn't be detected, everything was peaceful, but in another dimension, things were about to pick up.

?'s POV

"My time runs short young prince; I will contact you later when the right time arises, til we meet again, Moonshine" I said.

With that said, I teleported back to Tyler's dimension.

"_Now that I have contacted him, I better see how Tyler's doing"_ I said in my head.

I then created a sphere of energy and placed it in front of me and looked inside it, there I saw Tyler and Applejack.

"So, how's Christian doing" Applejack asked.

"Pretty good, everypony seems to like him" Tyler said.

"Well he is your cousin, if you can trust him, we can to" she said.

"You got a point, but there is one thing that has been wondering" he said.

"And that would be" she asked.

"It seems that the one pony that's more interested in Christian is Rainbow Dash, I mean they've been competing against each other nonstop, one day it's a race, the next day it's a game of horseshoe" he said.

Applejack then let out a small chuckle.

"What" Tyler said.

"Maybe it's because RD might…y'know" Applejack said.

"What, like him" he said.

"Not like, _like _like" Applejack said emphasizing on "like".

"You mean like, how you and me _like_ each other" he said.

"Exactly" she said.

"So what do you propose we do" he said.

"I say give it a minute, let's wait until she starts makin it obvious that she has a crush on him" she said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head out, I'll see you and the others at Sugarcube Corner later today" he said.

"See ya there" she said.

Tyler then walked off and I closed the sphere.

"_Everything seems to be in order, once they meet, they can finally defeat the Beast"_ I thought.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I was flying through the sky, practicing my Sonic Rainboom, I knew how to do it, but still, being able to use it in an instant without having to fly a good distance would be awesome, thing was I was too slow for it to happen when I took off, causing me keep crashing into the stuff around me.

"Are you sure your name isn't Rainbow Crash" a voice said behind me.

I turned to see Christian with a smug grin on his face.

"Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh" I said.

"You just did" he said.

My eyes widened.

"Shut up" I said.

He then started laughing, soon I couldn't help but laugh to.

"So, what's up" I said.

"Nothing much, Tyler's over at Applejack's, so I thought I'd find you, see if you wanted to do something" he said.

"Well right now I'm kinda busy practicing" I said.

"Practicing for what? A Demolition Derby" he said.

"No, I'm practicing my Sonic Rainboom" I said.

"I thought you could already do that" he said.

"I can, but everytime I have done it, I had to pick up speed, I'm trying to get it to where I can do it just by taking off" I said.

"I see, well maybe I could help" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How are you gonna help" I asked.

"Just because I don't have wings, doesn't mean I can't fly" he said.

He then started to lift off the ground.

"How about a little competition" he said.

I let out a small chuckle.

"If this is your idea of getting a rematch" I began.

I look straight into his eyes.

"You're on" I said.

I then began flapping my wings to reach up to his level.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"Well we are going to hang out with the others over at Sugarcube Corner, why not there" I said.

"Okay, we'll start on the count of 3, and no head starts" he said.

"Dang it" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that" he said.

"Fine, go ahead and start the countdown" I said.

"Alright...1" he said.

We both got flew to the ground and we both got into crouching stance.

"2" he said.

I took a quick glance at his eyes and they were filled with determination, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from winning this thing.

"3!" he said.

The both of us took off into the sky and we dashed to Sugarcube Corner.

Tyler's POV

I made my way over to Sugarcube Corner, I wanted to find Christian first, but since I couldn't find him, I thought he would already be there, when I arrived everpony was there, everpony except Christian and Rainbow Dash.

I"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hey Tyler!" the group all said in unison; glee evident in their voices.

"Does anypony know where Christian is?" I asked, hoping he'd be here.

"No but I think he and Dash will be over later, meanwhile, we have a little surprise for you" giggled Pinkie Pie to my right.

I looked at them with a look of confusion and began slowly backing up to the door.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked.

They all looked at each other with a smile before looking and me with evil smiles.

"Food fight!" they shouted.

Instantly, I was assaulted with a barrage of cupcakes, pastries, and even a giant cake or two.

"Ahh!" I shouted.

I dived behind a nearby table, pulling it in front of me to shield myself, thankfully, there was no pony else in the sweets shop, otherwise they too would have gotten caught in the midst of the battle.

I picked up some sweets of my own and began to throw them back at my would be attackers. I actually got a few good hits on them before they rushed me and buried me under a great mess of baked goods.

"Ok, ok! I give, I give!" I shouted before I started consuming all the sweets that were still in tact, I started digging my way out of Mountain Sweets while the others were laughing their heads off. I then started laughing along with them.

At that point, we heard the jingle of the door as it opened into the shop, we all turned and found Dash and Christian standing behind us, their eyebrows raised at us, silently inquiring what had happened.

Christian opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Food fight" I said.

He smiled.

"Oh ok. Good, I thought Pinkie had gone on another one of her sugar rushes" he said

"Hey, I only have those during weekends" Pinkie Pie said.

We laughed as Rainbow huffed.

"Ah come on, why didn't you guys tell me about it?! I wanted to pelt him with food to!" She whined.

I then threw a cupcake at her face, she looked at me with an angry expression.

"What are you waiting for, I can still go" I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me and picked up a cupcake.

"Challenge accepted" she said.

She than began chunking cupcakes at me, while I did a dodge roll back to my table.

I picked up a cake.

"I will end this now!" I shouted before jumping over the table and bolted through the air to her, she copied me and came at me with two cupcakes through the air.

We both shouted as charged at each other, Dash using her wings to glide while I used my powers, but just before we collided, there was a brilliant flash of light outside of the shop that caught our attention.

It amazed us so much that we forgot we were hurdling towards each other at break neck speed our bodies collided together and we were thrown backwards thankfully, we both landed in some of the left over pastries from the food fight earlier, we both sat up and groaned.

"What the heck was that?" I moaned as I rubbed my head with my hand.

Just then there was a loud boom a crackle of lighting, though there were no clouds around, we all looked at each other before rushing out of the shop and looked up into the sky.

As we did, we saw what looked like a shooting star falling from the me sky except it was the middle of the day, as we watched, we heard another boom and saw the thing break the sound bearer but not enough to make a rainboom.

As it came closer to the ground, we saw that it was going to crash into the center of town, as we ran towards the center of town, I saw it wasn't a star but rather a body, but I couldn't tell if it whether it was human or not, it came closer and closer till I started to hear that it was screaming.

It collided with the ground with a crash and a shower of dirt, we slowly made our way to the crater it had created and peeked into it.

At the bottom of the crater was a sight to behold it was neither a falling star or even a human, but laying smoking in the crater was a tall, moderately built, fierce looking... Dragon.

We stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the carnivore in front of us. It was a very interesting dragon to see laying smoking in a crater, it was tall, almost six feet in height, which didn't include the length of the tail, it's scales were black as night but had a brilliance to them when the sun glinted off them.

Though the body scales were night black, it's head and neck spikes, along with it's tail, were black with what looked like a dark navy blue spiraling in a pattern.

Looking closer, I saw that the dark, navy blue pattern went all the way up his body and were not just confined to it's head and tail.

It was of medium build; muscles that were fairly defined along his body, the eyebrows of the dragon were spikes that curved back over his skull.

The most noticeable feature though we're the wings. The dragon had landed face down so they could see the giant wings on his back, if they opened, they could easily reach at least fifteen, almost sixteen feet in width, as we stood there staring at it, I saw that etched on it's face was an expression of both pain and surprise but underneath both, it looked like there was a deep feeling of peace.

Pinkie was the first to move to the motionless figure in the cooling bowl of earth. I reached out to stop her but she bounced away from my grasp. She hopped up to the dragon and looked at it before prodding the beast.

"Wakey, wakey Mr. Dragon!" she said with a smile.

"Pinkie get away from it! We don't know if it's friendly or not!" a concerned Twilight said from beside me.

The dragon began to stir and soon his eyes slowly began to open.

"I think we're about to to find out" I said.

**(Once again, I want to apologize for such a long wait, it's just that I have been really busy lately, I want to thank Moonshine9012 for helping me write this chapter, I also want to thank everyone who has been supporting me and waiting for me to update, hopefully now that I realized that I can write with my iPod touch, well I guess I'll see ya later)**


	10. A New Ally Part 2

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 10- A New Ally (Part 2)

The dragon's eyes slowly began to open, there were midnight blue, he looked at the eight of us, for some reason when he looked at me, he started to look familiar, but my thoughts were cut off when Pinkie appeared in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Dragon" she said.

He jumped a bit, but started to smile.

"Hello" he said.

Since he didn't attack her, I got the idea that he was friendly so I walked up to him, we were about the same length.

"Hey, my name's Tyler, what's yours" I asked.

His eyes widened when I said my name.

"Wait, your name isn't Tyler Walker, is it" he asked.

"The one and only, you've heard of me" I said.

He squinted his eyes before putting his hands on his head.

"Hey, are you okay" I asked.

He then looked back at me, this time he looked as if he hasn't seen me in forever.

"Tyler, it's me" he said.

I gave him a confused look.

"Me who?" I said.

"It's me, Zach, Zach Jones" he said.

It then hit me, memories started playing in my mind, Zach was one of the best friends I had ever had, unfortunately a few years ago his family moved to somewhere I can't remember, how he became a dragon is beyond me, but when he was human, he had blond hair

"Zach is that really you" I asked.

"Yep" he said.

"Dude! I haven't seen you since the move!" I said.

"I know, it's been a while" he said.

"I'll say, cause last time I checked you were not a dragon, speaking of which, how did you become a dragon" I asked.

"It's a long story" he said.

"Well whatever happened, it's good to see you" I said.

"Ahem" I heard behind me.

I turned to see Rainbow Dash with a suspicious look on her face.

"Mind telling us what's going on" she said.

"Oh yeah, this is my friend Zach, we were friends back on Earth, but he moved, so I haven't seen him in a long time" I said.

"Wait, I thought you said you're world didn't have creatures like Dragons" Twilight said.

"It doesn't" Christian said.

"He said he'll explain in a minute" I said.

Everypony looked over to Zach with curious eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I think I need to tell you something real quick Tyler" he said.

"Go ahead man" I said.

"Turns out...I wasn't born a human" he said.

My eyes widened.

"_Zach...wasn't human...this whole time" _I thought.

"Wait, so you were born a dragon" I said.

"Not exactly, you see..." he hesitated.

"Don't worry man, no matter what, you're still my friend" I said trying to calm him down a little.

He then took a big sigh.

"I was born an Alicorn" he finally said.

Now all of us were shocked.

"Wait a minute, I thought Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were the only Alicorns in Equestria" Twilight said.

"This would be a little easier to explain if I told you the whole story" he said.

"Alright then, let's head over to the Library, I guess our little relaxation day is going to have to wait" I said.

Everypony except Pinkie nodded, she seemed depressed, but still followed us; we all entered the Library and sat down at this round table.

"Okay Zach, explain" I said.

"Wait" Twilight said.

She then levitated a pen and a notepad to her side.

"Okay I'm good" she said.

I just rolled my eyes and directed my attention back to Zach.

"Well, my story is a long one so y'all might want to get comfortable. Good? Ok... Where do I begin?...Ah yes, well I guess I'll start from when I moved way from you Tyler" he said.

I nodded.

"Well, after I moved to that new town, things got pretty boring, until that day" he began.

"It was summer, it was hot. I was sitting in my room, just chilling on my computer-"

"What's a computer?" asked Twilight, pen poised to write.

"Ask Lyra after this" I said.

"Why?" she said.

"Trust me, for some reason, I gotta feeling she would know about it" I said.

Zach, or I guess Moon Shine now, finished explaining everything that happened.

"Whoa, that's...incredible" Twilight said.

"Yeah, and now that we have Death Stroke to worry about, that's gonna make this battle a little harder" I said.

"Don't worry" Moon shine said.

I gave him a curious look.

"How come" I said.

"Because Death Stroke is my enemy, I defeated him before, I can do it again" he said.

"True, but this time we have two enemies to worry about, what if they fuse together or something" Christian said.

"Then I'll just have to be careful" I said.

"What do ya mean, I, yer not doin' this whole thing alone" Applejack said.

"Applejack, I appreciate it, but I'm the only one who can kill the Beast, I have to do this alone" I said.

"No ya don't, ya may be the only one to kill it, but teach it a lesson or two is a different story" she said.

"How do you suppose we do that Applejack" Twilight said.

"We use the Elements of Harmony" she said.

"Of course, with the Element's power, we can at least do some damage" Twilight said.

"Aw yeah, now we're talking!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Thanks guys that mean a lot to know you got my back" I said.

"Don't forget me dude" Christian said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, why else would I be here" he said.

I gave him a grin.

"Alright, this will give me a chance to see how strong you are" I said.

I then looked back over to Moon Shine.

"So, what are you going to do now" I said.

"What" he said.

"Well Spike is the only dragon here in Ponyville, and he's just a kid, not sure how everypony is going to react to you" I said.

"Well no one will think I'm a threat if I'm with you, after all, from what I heard, you are the Hero of Equestria, and the seventh Element of Harmony" he said.

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you have a point, I guess you can stay at my house, I let Christian stay there" I said.

"You sure we have room enough for a dragon" Christian said.

"Well it's not like he's a giant dragon, in fact he's almost about you're height" I said.

"True, but we don't have an extra bedroom" he said.

"I guess I could build one, it shouldn't be too hard for me to just add another room" I said.

"You sure you want to do that, I'm okay with just sleeping on a couch or something" Moon Shine said.

"No way man, it's fine, besides, I haven't been doing any training lately, and I think I might be getting a little soft" I said.

"A little" I heard Rainbow Dash mutter.

"I heard that" I said jerking my head toward her

She jumped back and looked at me with an embarrassed grin.

"You said it not me" she said.

"Whatever, but yeah man, I got no problem with making you an extra room, I mean seriously, how hard can it be" I said.

"Well, if you want too...okay" he said.

"Okay then, why don't you follow me and I'll show you to the house" I said.

"Alright" he said.

Me, Christian, and Moon Shine walked out the door and headed over to my house, of course everypony stared at Moon Shine, but no pony did anything like scream or run away.

"Hey Christian, can you show Moonshine around the house" I asked.

"Sure, but what about you" he said.

"I'll stay out here, I'm gonna try and figure out where Moon Shine's room can be" I said.

"Oh, well good luck with that, let's head inside" Christian said.

"Okay" Moon Shine said.

The two then entered while I stayed outside, but for some reason, I felt like I was being watched.

?'s POV

Tyler just stood in front of the house, after a few minutes he walked back inside.

"_Good, everything is going according to how to prophecy had said"_ I thought.

I then sighed.

"_Then that means the rest should go according to the prophecy as well"_ I thought.

I then turned around.

"I feel sorry for him" I said out loud.

With that said, I teleported to my destination.

Christian's POV

I had finished showing Moon Shine around and we both sat on the couch.

"So, what's this Death Stroke like, is he anything like the Beast" I said.

"Well, he is supposed this demon that took the form of an Alicorn" he said.

He closed his eyes.

"From what I remember, his entire body was blood red, but some parts of his body had these white streaks across them, and his eyes were completely black, it was so creepy" he said.

"Whoa, he sounds tough" I said.

"Trust me, he is" he said.

I then put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well now you got back up when he comes back" I said.

He smiled.

"Thanks, speaking of which, where's Tyler" he asked.

"He said he was going to stay outside for a while, don't worry about it though, Tyler can take care of himself, he did save Equestria from Discord" I said.

Tyler's POV

I decided to take a walk around Ponyville to try and soak in everything that had happened in the past few hours, Moon Shine's Story, this new threat Death Stroke, and how all of us are going to take both him and the Beast down.

"_This battle isn't going to be easy, especially knowing what, or who the Beast really is_" I thought.

The memory of the Beast coming into my dream and told me that "he", was me.

"_What would the others think of me if they found out, would they abandon me_" I thought.

More memories started playing my mind, memories of me and my friends together, from the day we met when I was in the hospital, to the food fight, I then pulled out the gem star I got for my birthday and smiled.

"_Even if it could end that way, I'll still have the memories we made together_" I thought.

"_You really think they would do that_" A voice in my head said.

Normally I would assume that it was Akahito, but this voice was different.

"_Congratulations, you just became the 100th person to talk into my head, now would you mind telling me who you are so you can claim your nonexistent prize_" I said in my head.

I then heard the voice chuckle.

"_Funny, as for my name, you can call me Azura_" the voice said.

"_Well it's nice to hear you, one more question, what do you need from me_" I asked.

"_I just wanted to meet the one and only Hero of Equestria_" Azura said.

"_It's been a while since anyone called me that, but it's still nice, so thank you_" I said in my head.

"_You're welcome, now back to what you just said, do you really think your friends would just abandon you like that_" Azura asked.

"_Well even if they didn't, they would still be pretty mad_" I said in my head.

"_Come on, think about it, they're your friends, they'll understand, besides, why would they get mad at you for something that wasn't even your fault_" Azura said.

Azura had a point, even when I said I had to leave Equestria, they said they understood, sure they were mad in the beginning, but in the end, they were alright with me leaving.

"_I guess you're right, but still, how do I even say it, I can't just go up to them and say "Hey guys, guess what, I'm the Beast", that not exactly a thing a normal person says_" I said in my head.

"_But you're not a normal person, are you_" Azura said.

I just sighed and a smile appeared on my face.

"_You got a point there, but I think I'm gonna wait a little bit before telling them_" I said.

"_If I were you, I would tell the sometime before the Beast and Death Stroke get here_" Azura said.

"_That sounds like a good idea, thanks for the advice Azura_" I said.

"_You're Welcome, we'll I guess I'll talk to you later_" Azura said.

"_Alright, see ya_" I said

I then felt Azura's presence disappear and I sighed.

"I better get back home to Christian Moon Shine" I said.

With that said, I began walking back to the house, but as I was walking, I realized I was still holding the gem star in my hand.

I just looked at it, hypnotized by its bright colors; I smiled and put it back into my pocket.

"_Maybe Azura's right, but nonetheless, the Beast is still a threat to Equestria, and it's my job to make sure he goes down"_ I thought.

**(Well now that this chapter is done, Moon Shine has now officially entered A New Life, Yay, now if your wondering how he became a dragon, go read his story to find out, and if you already read it, then Congratulations, but on another note, SEASON 3 HAS FINALLY STARTED! GO SPIKE!)**


	11. Playing Cupid

**(Hey Everypony, I wan to apologize for the long wait on this one, school is too much, and with Christmas just around the corner, it's getting hard to get any work done when your parents are constantly asking you what you want for Christmas, it get's annoying, but hey, at least I'm getting Assasin's Creed 3, Enjoy and Merry Christmas)**

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 11- Playing Cupid

Christian's POV

A few weeks had passed and Moon Shine had finally gained the trust of the ponies in Ponyville, which is pretty difficult when you're a dragon, but nonetheless, he did it.

Tyler also finished making Moon Shine's bedroom, with the help of me and the others, sometimes he can be so lazy, but hey, how can you hate a guy who holds the lives of thousands in the palm of his hands.

But that was a while back, today me, Tyler, and Moon Shine were about to pick up on our training, well me and Tyler were, No pony has seen Moon Shine in battle yet, and this was a perfect opportunity to see it.

"So, this training field you told us about, how close are we to it" I asked.

"We're pretty close, why, you want me beat you up" he said.

I just gave him a cocky smile.

"Yeah, like you can beat me up, I bet I won't even get a scratch" I said.

"Alright then, it's a bet" he said.

"Huh" I said.

"If I can beat you in a sparring match, I win the bet" he said.

My cocky grin from before got bigger.

"Okay then it's a bet, but when I win, you have to tell everyone in Ponyville that I'm the superior fighter" I said.

"Fair enough, but when I win, you have to do something for me" he said.

"What" I said with a curious tone.

A creepy smile appeared on his face.

"I'm not telling til I beat you" he said.

"_Okay, now I have to beat him_" I thought.

"Can you at least tell me, I won't tell him" Moon Shine said.

Tyler crossed his arms and put on his famous, thinking face.

"Alright, but you can't tell, I want to see his face when I tell him" Tyler said.

He motioned Moon Shine to come closer and he did, Tyler cupped his hands to Moon Shine's ear and whispered something, When Tyler moved his hands away from Moon Shine's ear, the same creepy smile appeared on his face.

"Oh man, you have to beat him" he said facing me.

"Oh man, whatever Tyler has planned, it's going to be embarrassing" I thought.

After that uncomfortable conversation, Tyler finally led us to our destination, it was a wide open field, quite relaxing, but now wasn't the time for relaxing, especially since if I didn't focus on beating Tyler, I would have to something I would most likely regret.

"So, do you want to warm up a bit, or do you just want to go ahead and start" Tyler said.

"I'm good if you're good" I replied.

"Fine by me" he said.

"I'll take on the winner" Moon Shine said.

"Awesome, another reason why I want, and need to win" Tyler said.

"It your done talking, I'd like to get started" I said.

We both had confident looks on our faces, but Tyler then charged at me, my face grew serious, and I prepared myself for whatever Tyler has in store.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I was helping Applejack with her apple bucking since Christian, Tyler, and Moon Shine ran off to start their little training thing, but for some reason Applejack was a little off, I guess she had something on her mind, whatever it was, I was about to find out.

"Hey AJ, what's going on" I asked.

"Hm, what do ya mean" she asked.

"I don't know, you've just been acting different, is everything alright" I said.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine" she said in a nervous tone.

"You sure about that AJ, you wouldn't happen to be hiding something from me, would you" I said in a teasing tone.

"Of course not, what would I need to hide from ya RD" she said.

I leaned in with my eyes narrowed.

"That's what I want to know" I said.

She was sweating bullets after I said that.

"You're a horrible liar Applejack, so why don't you just tell me what's going on" I said.

She just sighed and looked at me.

"Alright, but since I'm being honest, I need ya ta do the same" she said.

"Uh sure thing" I said in a confused tone.

Whatever Applejack's hiding, it seems big.

"Alright, first off, how well do ya know Christian" she asked.

"Tyler's cousin, pretty good I guess, I mean he's one of the few people who can keep up with me, even impress me, so I guess he's cool, why, what does he has to do with anything" I said.

"Well, ya see, I notice how ya two have been hanging out a lot" she said.

"Yeah so what, I like hanging out with him, so" I said.

"That brings me to my second question, now this one is going to be a bit awkward" she said.

"Okay, what is it" I said preparing myself.

"Well, I was thinking that...ya had a little...crush on him" she finally said.

I instantly felt my face heat up.

"W-Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you think that me and Christian would be a c-couple" I said trying not to stutter.

She sighed and nodded.

I was about to shout out something like how me and Christian are just friends and we would always be, but something was stopping me, I had this strange feeling in my stomach, a feeling that I have never had before, then images of Christian started appearing in my mind, which only made me blush even more.

"_What's going on, me and Christian are just friends, but yet, something inside me doesn't want that_" I thought.

"Hey Rainbow, ya okay" Applejack said.

I shook my vigorously, then looked back at Applejack.

"Uh yeah, but I need you to tell me something" I said.

"Sure" she said.

"Um, can you explain to me, exactly why...you think me and Christian would be a good couple" I said.

She looked a little surprised when I said that, but quickly she smiled at me.

"Since ya asked, I do have to say that ya two are constantly competing against each other in multiple challenges, now ya can say something like how we are just rivals, but whenever ya lose to him, you don't as upset as you usually do" she said.

"Because I know he has these powers like Tyler does, all I'm doing is trying to best him, which isn't exactly easy" I said.

"Oh c'mon RD, I know ya better than anypony, I can tell when yer lying" she said.

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"I forgot, you're like a walked lying detector" I said.

"That's right, now tell me the truth, do ya like Christian" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment, did I really like Christian, just then something played in my mind.

Flashback

"I thought you could already do that" he said.

"I can, but every time I have done it, I had to pick up speed, I'm trying to get it to where I can do it just by taking off" I said.

"I see, well maybe I could help" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How are you gonna help" I asked.

"Just because I don't have wings, doesn't mean I can't fly" he said.

He then started to lift off the ground.

"How about a little competition" he said.

I let out a small chuckle.

"If this is your idea of getting a rematch" I began.

I look straight into his eyes.

"You're on" I said.

I then began flapping my wings to reach up to his level.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"Well we are going to hang out with the others over at Sugarcube Corner, why not there" I said.

"Okay, we'll start on the count of 3, and no head starts" he said.

"Dang it" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that" he said.

"Fine, go ahead and start the countdown" I said.

"Alright...1" he said.

We both got flew to the ground and we both got into crouching stance.

"2" he said.

I took a quick glance at his eyes and they were filled with determination, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from winning this thing.

"3!" he said.

The both of us took off into the sky and we dashed to Sugarcube Corner.

End Flashback

I felt my face heat up again, but I didn't pay much attention to it, my mind was too focused on one thing, Christian. He was willing to help me, he even made it fun, the way he wouldn't hold back on anything he did, an image of Christian appeared in my head, I was completely lost for words, before now, I was just say it's Christian, but now I'm seeing him in a whole different way.

"Well, what's your answer" she said.

I sighed and lowered my head.

"Yes" I said in a low volume.

"What was that" Applejack asked.

"Yes" I repeated a little louder.

"One more time" she said.

"YES!" I practically screamed.

She looked at me with a surprised look on her face, but it changed to a face of approval.

"I knew it, now don't ya feel better now that ya said that" she said.

To tell the truth, I did feel a little better, I felt the heat from my face fade away and I relaxed.

"Yeah I guess, but now what" I said.

"Now ya ask him to go on a date with ya" she said.

My relaxed face turned into a face of nervousness.

"Uh, gee I'd love to, but Christian isn't here, him, Tyler ,and Moon Shine are out training right now, so I guess I can't right now" I said.

"_Thank you Tyler for picking today for you guys to train_" I said in my head.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait for them to finish" Applejack said.

"_DANG IT_" I screamed in my head.

"Sorry AJ, but I'm not exactly a waiting kind of pony, so I guess the date will have to wait" I said.

"_Victory_" I said in my head.

"Fine, but this isn't finished just yet" she said.

"Alright, we'll I'm gonna go, I feel like taking a nap" she said.

"Okay then, I can finish things up from here" she said.

"See ya" I said before taking off into the sky.

As I flies back to my house, I couldn't help but think about Christian, which is exactly what I need to do, I need to make sure that I really do like Christian, and if I do, well Christian better be ready.

Moon Shine's POV

I watched as Tyler and Christian continued a determined look plastered to his face. It was going to be interesting to see him fight because even though we had caught up on everything over the past few years, I hadn't been able to see Christian or Tyler fight.

As he closed the distance between them and, as he charged what looked like lightning in between his hands, Christian smiled wickedly.

Just as Tyler released the lightning in a 'kame-hame-ha-style', Christian let out a savage yell and a bright light and explosion blinded myself and threw Tyler backwards. I put my arm up to shield my eyes from the blast and surprisingly intense heat.

As I lowered my arm, my eyes widened at what I saw before me. Standing in a ring of burned grass and scorched earth was a powerful being. Christian stood there; his cloths burned and tattered a bit.

Fire burned at both his arms and legs: up to his elbows on his arms and up to his knees on his legs. The most remarkable and change was Christian's hair. His hair had grown past his shoulders and his hair had changed from

As I looked on in amazement, Tyler got up from where he had been thrown four feet away. He too looked at his friend with awe before shaking his head and yelling before another bright flash occurred. Now Tyler stood with lightning flashing around him, and once again I was taken off guard. Now Tyler's hair had grown past his shoulders, the only difference was his hair changed from brown to yellow.

I sighed and shook my head.

"_This will not end well_" I said in my head.

The two closed the distance between each other and began a furious fist fight. It was only a sparring match but it looked like an all out battle. Finally, when I thought blood was about to become involved, the two through a fist at the same time. They connected with a resounding crack that was followed by an explosion of elemental energy that threw the two apart.

As the smoke from the blast cleared I saw Christian laying about a foot and a half from where I stood. Tyler was walking towards us, his Super form slowly fading away in the wind as mist would. I looked down a Christian and saw that his form was also disappearing in the same way.

Tyler made it over and looked down at Christian, who rolled his head and looked up at Tyler from the ground. Tyler made a lightning sword appear in his hand and put it inches above Christian's heart.

"I win" he said with a smile as he sent his sword to wherever they go and extended his hand to Christian and he took it with a sigh.

"Ok, fine, you win" he said with yet another sigh escaping from between his lips.

This time it my turn to smile as I rubbed by clawed and scaled hands together, I still wasn't used to being a dragon quite yet. Tyler had the same look of mischief on his face as I had.

"Alright, since you beat me, what do I have to do" he asked

"Should you tell him or shall I?" I asked.

"I'll do it" Tyler said, still smiling.

He faced Christian still with a smile on his face.

"Alright bro, this is it..." he said.

He waited a few seconds before pointing at him with all the authority of fate itself

"You. Ask Dash Out. NOW!" he said

He reeled back in shock at what Tyler had just said.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed.

Me and Tyler just laughed.

"Yeah man, you lost, you gotta do it" I said.

Christian's face was as red as a tomato.

"Come on, go! The day isn't getting any younger" I added

He opened his mouth to say something but he shut it.

"Fine..." He said before turning around and began to jog off, grumbling under his breath.

Tyler laughed and came over to stand beside me, waving at Christian's back.

"Let's see how this goes" he said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeaaahhhhh, about that... You do know I'm engaged to marry Dashie in my dimension, right?" I said.

He turned to look at me.

"Uhhhhhh... Say what now?"

Christian's POV

I made my way over to Ponyville in search of Rainbow Dash.

"_Of all the things they could have made me do, why did they make me ask out Rainbow Dash_" I thought.

I began imagining the laughter Rainbow Dash will give me, who knows what might happen, hopefully she won't tell the entire Ponyville that I asked her out.

"_Tyler's so gonna get it_" I said in my head.

I tried to get my mind off how embarrassing my dare will be and started thinking about the battle I had with Tyler, what I should have done and how I would have done it, but every time I succeed, an image of Rainbow Dash appears in my mind.

"_What would happen...if she said yes_" I thought.

I shook my head.

"_What am I thinking, me and Rainbow Dash are just friends!_" I screamed in my head.

I stopped walking and tried to get a hold of my mind, but it was all in vain. Every time I pushed the thought of Rainbow Dash out, it came right back.

"_Okay brain, would you mind explaining why Rainbow Dash is so important_" I said in my head.

I allowed my mind to wrap around the thought of Rainbow Dash, how her rainbow mane flowed in the wind as she flew, her mesmerizing eyes, but the one thing that sent chills down my spine, was her cocky, yet genuine smile.

The way she held herself around other ponies, her undying loyalty to her friends, her eccentric and tough personality that gave way to a shy, sensitive pony that no pony ever saw.

I started walking again as I got through my mental list. I slowed down as I thought.

"_Do I actually like her?_" I pondered as I walked into Ponyville, not paying attention to anything else but my thoughts.

I mentally looked through all the things I had been through with Dash, as I thought, I started to grin and blush without even thinking.

"_You know what, I think I might actually-_

"Hey, Christian!" a voice called out.

I was ripped from my entrancing thoughts and I looked up and saw Dash flying towards me, a determined look on her muzzle but, wait, is her face red?

She landed in front of me and was suddenly very shy, almost as much as Fluttershy herself.

"H-hey Christian" she said, looking at the ground.

"Hey Dash...what's up" I said.

Twirling her hoof in the dirt, she took her time answering.

"Nothing really, just flyin around, you know... So listen, I wanted to talk to you about something, I mean if you had some time" she said.

I was caught off guard. Dash NEVER asked if you had time, and I mean NEVER.

"Sure... Because I wanted to talk to you about something to" I said.

She looked at me with a look of surprise.

"Oh ok, well you go first than" she said.

"No please, you" I replied.

"No really, you can" she said

"No, you first. I insist" I said again

Suddenly, Pinkie appeared out of no where.

"Can we just get on with it!?" she screamed

We looked at her with shock before she just disappeared from existence. We looked at each other before I cleared my throat.

"As I was saying, I was wondering if you..." I stopped.

"If..." she said in a curious tone.

I sighed and looked straight into her eyes.

"If you you would go out on a date with me" I finally said.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her face reddened.

"Uh...well" she began.

"Look, if you don't want to go, it's fine" I said as I began to walk away.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Actually... that's what...I was going to ask you" she said.

Now my eyes widened, she was going to ask me to go on a date with her.

"R-really?... So I'll take that as a yes?" I hesitantly replied.

She blushed and said, "Well... Yeah"

I smiled as I too blushed and said, "Ok...well then how 'bout right now?"

She smiled and said, "Sure but later we're going to have our actual date to ourselves, just us, ya know?"

I blushed again and said, "Ok, I'll look forward to it"

Something then clicked in my head and I remembered what I vowed to do to Tyler.

"But before that, do you remember when Tyler threw that cupcake in your face" I said.

My guess is she did because her once happy expression changed into a face of anger.

"Yes, yes I do, why do you ask" she said.

"What would you say if I know a way for us both to get back at him" I said.

An evil smile grew on her face.

"I'm all ears" she said.

Tyler's POV

After Christian walked off to do his dare, I rested up a bit so I'll be at least 90% for my fight with Moon Shine.

"Alright. I think I'm ready, what about you" I said.

"Perfect" he said.

Both me and Moon Shine got into a fighting stance and prepared ourselves for what the other had in store.

"You know I won't take it easy on you right?" he said with a smile.

"Of course" I replied with a grin.

"Good" he said as he threw his head back and roared.

The force of it shook the ground like an earthquake, putting me off balance. A torrent of black and dark blue energy engulfed him and hid him from my view. I activated my own form, just in case so I wouldn't, you know, get owned.

The energy dissipated from him and I saw made my jaw drop. Moon stood there, completely covered in dark armor. He had a helm that conformed to his face and skull, with markings all over it that I couldn't make out. The rest of his body was covered in intricately designed armor that looked to be made of Mage steel, magically enhanced titanium steel. On his back, angled so not to interfere with his wings, was a large broadsword that was very peculiar. Though the rest of him and his armor were black and dark blue, his sword was a bright silver that seemed to glow with a golden aura. Around him, tendrils of darkness appeared then disappeared in a cyclone motion.

"Surprised?" he said.

"Oh yeah" I said taking a step back.

I shook my head and looked straight at him.

"But that's one of the fun parts of this battle, not knowing what to expect" I said.

He grinned and said, "Exactly, especially since you don't know something else."

I cocked my eyebrow and asked, "Oh really? And what is that?"

He reached back and hefted his broadsword from his back, gripping it with both clawed hands. "I just happen to be the Element of the Guardian"

With that he charged at me, dragging his sword on the ground beside him. Coming within a good ten yards from me, he jumped into the air and brought up over his head. Giving another roar, he came down from the air, swinging his broadsword in a downward motion.

I quickly summoned my sword and blocked the oncoming attack, Moon Shine then jumped back, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, he charged right back at me, but this time I decided to do the same, we both jumped in the air and our swords collided, we then continue to swing our swords at each other, only for the other's sword to block it.

We then jumped right back to our previous spots.

"I guess this battle isn't going to be as easy as we thought it would be" I heard Moon Shine say.

"Really, cause a minute ago I thought you say that you were this Element of the Guardian" I said.

A smile then grew on my face.

"Well then, maybe it's time I show you the power of the Seventh Element of Harmony, Light!" I said.

I then tried accessing the power of the Seventh Element and felt my whole body warm up, I looked at my body and saw that I was surrounded in light, I looked over to Moon Shine and saw that he didn't expect this, then again I didn't really plan on using it, but it just felt like the right thing to do at the time, so I did it.

I disappeared and reappeared behind Moon Shine and delivered and kick to his back, then used my new speed to move in front of him and kicked him straight in the air, I then jumped and knocked him back to the ground, but instead of landing on his back, his was able to land on his feet and shoot a black sphere at me, but I was able to deflect it.

"Well that definitely a good comeback" Moon Shine said.

"Why thank you sir" I said.

"But now…" he began.

I looked at him with curiosity.

"I think it's time I kicked it up a notch" he said.

His left hand was then completely covered in a dark aura, his then placed his hand on his sword and the sword absorbed the darkness from it hand, causing the sword to emit misty black and violet wisps.

"Oh crap" I said.

He then flew up to me, swinging his sword as fast as he could, luckily none of them made contact, but he then swung his sword back and my entire body was in pain, it was like my body was getting pierced with thousands of needles.

I created a shield of lightning and flew down to get away from Moon Shine, I looked up to him and just felt like he had a smile on his face.

"This has been an awesome sparring match Tyler" he said.

I smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah it has, but I think it's time we need to finish it" I said.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, I felt my power flow smoothly through my body, I opened my eyes and pointed my sword to my side and transferred some of my energy to it, causing the blade to start glowing.

"You ready" I said.

"Ready when you are" he said.

We both charged at each other and our swords collided, creating an bright light, when the light dimmed, both our swords had disappeared, and we had reverted back to our normal forms.

We both looked across from each other, both breathing heavy, it looked like he was about to charge at me again, but I opened my hands and grinned.

"I think we've both had enough, don't you think so" I said.

He nodded and right on cue we both collapsed to the ground.

"I have to say, where did you learn to fight like that" he asked.

"Don't know, instinct I guess, either way, I'm still alive so I kept going with it" I said.

I laughed and then went silent, content to just lay there in the soft grass. We stayed there like that for a little while, watching the clouds lazily float by.

Eventually, Moon got up slowly and walked over to me. He extended a clawed hand to me and I took it.

As he pulled me up, we heard two shouts off to our right. We both looked and saw a sight that both amazed and horrified. Charging towards us was Christian and Rainbow Dash, Christian on foot and Rainbow Dash flying next to him. Me and Moon looked at each other for a moment before looking at the pair speeding towards us.

"TYLER! MOON SHINE!" they both shouted at us.

We looked before Moon grinned, threw up his index and middle finger.

"Peace!" He said.

He then disappeared in a wisp of black and dark blue smoke.

"You traitor!" I screamed.

Without any hesitation, I used my speed spell to get away from the two who were starting to catch up.

Moon Shine's POV

What no pony expected was I disappeared to the top of a tree so I could watch the show.

"TYLER, YOU GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" Christian called out.

"SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Rainbow Dash added.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Tyler exclaimed.

I chuckled as the three kept running until they were out of sight.

"Man I missed that dude" I said to myself before vanishing once again.


	12. The Prophecy

**(All I have to say it...IT'S ABOUT TIME I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!)**

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 12- The Prophecy

After being chased by Christian and Rainbow Dash for about 15 minutes, we finally stopped and talked, by the end of the day, Christian and Rainbow Dash were a couple and I had lost a few pounds from all the running, the nine of us were sitting around in the library, relaxing.

"Since when were you able to run that fast" Christian asked.

"Well knowing that my very existence was at stake, I guess it was just that little voice in my head telling me, "RUN FASTER OR YOUR GOING TO DIE" I said.

We all laughed and continued relaxing, every now and then one of us would start talking about what was on their mind, but other than that, everything was fine, although I couldn't help but feel a like something was wrong.

"Hey Tyler, you alive over there" Christian said.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, just a little tired I guess" I said.

Applejack then got from her seat and walked toward me.

"Ya sure yer fine" she said in an almost motherly tone.

She looked straight into my eyes with those beautiful green eyes, I just smiled.

"I promise, I'm okay, it's probably because I'm tired, I was chased around Ponyville after all" I said looked over to Christian and Rainbow Dash.

The two just looked at each other and laughed, I then felt Applejack nuzzle against me, I looked at her and smiled.

"Well as long has yer okay, that's all that matters" she said.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, besides, I am the Hero of Equestria, aren't I" I said.

She let out one of her cute little chuckles.

"I guess ya are" she said.

The next thing I knew, Applejack's lips had collided with mine, and I was lost in the wonderland that was Applejack. I could hear the others go, "Awww", but I didn't really care at the moment, then again I doubt anyone would care about anything when someone was kissing you. We broke the kiss and we stared into each others eyes.

"Ya know I love ya, right" she said.

"Really, cause I thought the kiss we just had was a friendly kiss" I said earning a laugh from everypony.

I then saw Rainbow Dash shrug from the corner of my eye.

"Why you shruggin RD?" I asked.

She laughed before looking at me with a smile plastered upon her face.

"Well, if you two can do that in front of everypony, then I should be able to do this" she said before quickly turning her head toward Christian.

She immediately thrust herself on Christian and their lips became locked in a furious battle.

I heard Moon Shine sigh

"This is so awkward..." he mumbled.

Apparently Twilight heard him because she looked at him.

"Why's that Moon Shine?" she asked.

"Well because it just so happens that in my dimension, I happen to be engaged to marry the Rainbow Dash from there" he answered matter-of-factly.

Everyone and pony all stopped and turn to stare at him, even Rainbow and Christian stopped their mouth to mouth action and looked at him. They all stared for who knows how long, shock evident on their faces. I just looked between them and Moon for a few seconds.

I then bursted out laughing, snapping everypony out of there trance and stare at me like I was crazy, which only made me laugh harder.

"Okaaaaayyyyy then, lets move on from that, shall we?" I said as I wiped a tear from my eye.

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a bright flash occurred in the middle of the room. When the light dimmed, everypony had disappeared, so did the library.

"What the!" I said.

I looked around me to find myself standing in the middle of this white room, seriously, everything was white, the floor, the walls, even a table that was in front of me.

"Where am I?" I said out loud.

"You're in the void" said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see a member of Organization Z, but his hood was over his head, so i couldn't tell who he was, and someone dressed in a black and white cloak.

"Who are you" I asked.

The Organization Z member moved his hands to his hood and pulled it off, revealing Braxden with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tyler" he said.

"Hey Braxden, now whose this" I asked.

"Hopefully you'll be able recognize her voice" he said.

"Okay then" I said.

"Hello Tyler" the figure said.

The voice did sound familiar, I thought about it for a few minutes before my eyes widened in realization.

"Wait...Azura!?" I said.

The cloaked figure moved its hands to the hood and let it down, revealing a woman with light blue hair and violet eyes.

"Correct" she said.

"_So that's what she looks like, now that I think about it, Azura's voice did sound a little feminine, I wonder if she can still hear my thoughts_" I thought.

"Yes, I can" she said out loud.

My eyes widened again before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Then I better be careful with I think then" I said.

"That would be smart, but we didn't summon you here so we can talk about how messed up your mind is" she said.

"First off, my mind is not messed up, secondly, why did you summon me here" I said.

"We need to talk about the Beast" Braxden said.

That's where things got serious.

"What about him" I said.

"Well, it seems the Beast is closing in on Equestria" Braxden said.

"How can that be, I haven't been able to sense his energy" I said.

"That because he's been suppressing so he can't be detected" Azura said.

"Then how were you able to detect him" I said.

"With this" Braxden said before showing me a familiar item.

In his hand was the key to finish off the Beast once and for all, the only weapon we have that can actually kill the Beast, The Blast Sphere.

"The Blast Sphere?" I said confused.

"Yes, you see, Organization Z made this device to destroy the Beast, but in order to do that, he must have had a sample of the Beast's energy in order for it to work" Braxden explained.

"But what does that do with anything" I said.

"The Blast Sphere not only drains the Beast's energy, but can detect it as well" he said.

"Wait, so this thing is kinda like a medal detector, the only thing is the Beast is the medal" I said.

"Exactly" he said.

"But that still doesn't explain how you were able to tell that the Beast is almost here" I said.

"Just look at it" Azura said.

I did as instructed and saw that the blue steaks that were around it had a little reddish color in them.

"As you can see, the streaks of energy has started changing colors" Braxden said.

"Yeah" I said.

"That's because the Beast is almost here" he said.

I allowed my mind to analyze everything that was going on until it finally made sense.

"So basically, when that thing turns completely red, the Beast and Death Stroke will be here" I said.

"Who's Death Stroke" Braxden said.

"Another enemy, turns out he's helping the Beast, so chances are he's going to be with the Beast" I said.

"Which is all my fault" another voice said.

We all looked around to find the source of the voice, but saw nothing until this strange portal opened. Walking out of it was a figure who wore a black and white cloak, for some reason he let off a familiar feeling.

"What do you mean that Death Stroke is your fault" Braxden said.

"To tell the truth, I was the one who brought Moon Shine here, along with Death Stroke" he said.

"But why, Moon Shine I understand, but Death Stroke" I said.

"I didn't mean to bring Death Stroke, it's just that things didn't go according to plan" he said.

"How so?" Azura said.

"Allow me to explain, a few weeks ago, I contacted Moon Shine through his dimension, and told him about Tyler here, and his quest to end the Beast, but before he could come help him, he needed to finish off Death Stroke before I opened a portal to this dimension, but time ran short and Death Stroke was able to enter your dimension" he said.

"So basically your trying to tell me that it's Moon Shine's fault that Death Stroke is here" I said.

"Of course not, it's just that I underestimated Death Stroke, that's all, but from what I know, Moon Shine has improved since then" he said.

"Well I have seen Moon Shine's power up close, but I have no idea how strong this Death Stroke is" I said.

"That is understandable, but we don't have to worry about that, according to my calculations, Moon Shine should be able to defeat Death Stroke" he said.

"Well that solves that problem, but now we have the Beast to worry about" Braxden said.

"Not really, with all the training I did, I'm pretty I can take the Beast, sure it might be hard, but hey, I really didn't expect any less" I said.

"There is where you are wrong young warrior" the mysterious man said.

"How so" I said.

He remained quiet for a minute or two, but eventually spoke.

"I think it might be better if I show you" he said.

A strange aura formed around his hand, and in a flash, all four of us were standing in what looked like an old temple.

"What is this place" Azura asked.

"That is not important, but this is" he said.

I was about to ask what he was talking about, but all of a sudden this strange light appeared revealing a bunch of pictures, as I looked closer, I realized that all of this picture had something in common, they were all of me.

"What is this" I asked.

"This...is the prophecy" he said.

The room fell silent, confusion written on our faces, finally the mysterious man spoke once again.

"As you can see, this contains everything about you Tyler, from the day you arrived in Equestria, to today" he said.

I directed my attention back to the lighten wall and saw that he was correct, the first picture contained me standing over Ponyville, the next shows me battling the Manticore for the first time, then me meeting my friends, I skipped a few and saw that it even contained my battle with Discord.

"Wow, so this can tell me what happens when I fight the Beast" I said.

He nodded, and I turned my head back to the prophecy, I looked over to the end and saw Ponyville, the Beast and Death Stroke were gone, and everypony was happy, but one thing caught my attention the most, I saw that I wasn't in it.

"How come I'm not in this last one" I said.

He didn't say anything.

"What's going to happen to me" I said.

He remained silent, and my patience was running thin.

"Answer me!" I screamed.

His head lowered, but he did began to speak.

"I'm afraid...that in the battle with the Beast...you will die" he said.

My eyes widened and I took a step back, stunned at the words I just heard.

"What are you talking about, how am I going to die" I said.

"I'm sorry, but that is unclear to me, honest" he said.

"But I do" Azura said.

Everyone looked at her.

"You do?" I said in a curious tone.

She nodded, but she had a sad expression on her face.

"How?" I said.

She sighed and began to speak.

"You're aware that the Beast and you are the same person" she said.

I nodded and continued.

"Well, it seems that the Beast is still connected to your body, even when the two of you are far apart from each other" she said.

"Still connected?" I said.

"I'm afraid so" she said.

"But that still doesn't explain anything, besides, the Beast is just the dark part of me, honestly I think I'd be better without that darkness in me" I said.

"While that may be true, sadly the two of you are the same person, despite how different you two are, you both share the same soul, meaning one cannot live without the other" Azura said.

Immediately silence fell, I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Braxden was the first to speak up.

"So basically what you're trying to say is that because Tyler and the Beast are still somehow connected, if Tyler kills the Beast

"He'll end up killing himself in the process" Azura interrupted.

My legs gave out as I sat down, back against one of the stone walls of the temple, trying to soak in all that had just been said,

"Come on! There has to be another way to kill the Beast without Tyler dying as well" Braxden said.

"I'm afraid that there isn't, the prophecy shows that Tyler will die" the mysterious man said.

"Not really, I mean it doesn't clearly show that he will die, it just implies that, it could mean anything" Braxden said.

"Look, I don't like this as much as you do, but this is the way it has to be" Azura said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't try to change the future" Braxden said.

"How do you suppose we do that" Azura said sounding a little irritated.

"I don't know but we can't just sit by and watch Tyler give up his life" Braxden said.

"No, it's okay" I finally said.

Braxden and Azura looked at me while the mysterious man just stood there.

"I understand what I have to do" I said.

"No Tyler, just give us a minute or two and we can find another-

"Braxden, there's no other way" I interrupted.

He was quiet for a while before speaking again.

"Okay then, if that's how you want it" he said.

"I don't want this, in fact I want the exact opposite, how am I supposed to tell my friends, who I left for two years, that after just a few months, I'd have to leave them again, but this time I won't come back" I said.

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"But if I don't do this, then all of that two year training will be for nothing, that's why I'll do whatever it takes to finish the Beast off, even if it means that I have to die in the process" I said.

The room fell silent once again.

"Would you like me to send you back" the mysterious man said.

"Yeah, thanks for showing me this" I said.

The same aura from before formed around his hand and just like that, I was back in the middle of Twilight's library, everyone was still where they were before I left.

"Tyler! What happened to you, one minute your here, the next...hey what's wrong" Twilight said noticing the expression on my face.

Everypony looked at me with worried looks, inside I was practically dying, there was no way I could tell them, so I did what any normal person would do.

I ran out the door.


	13. Confessions

**(Well looks like this story is almost finished, now before you start reading this, I need to say something, knowing that there are only a few more chapters left in this story, I decided to go ahead and write them, but not publish them until I get them all done, once I'm done, I'll publish a new chapter every Saturday, or Monday, whatever seems to work, enjoy, and be sure leave a review) **

A New Life 2: Return of a Hero  
Chapter 13- Confessions

It has been a few hours since the meeting with Braxden, the mysterious man, and Azura, and I still couldn't get those words out of my mind, it was as if they were burned into my brain, I was gonna to die.

I suddenly felt a familiar presence, but this one was one I really didn't want to feel, the Beast.

"What are you doing here" I said.

"_Aww__now, is that anyway to talk to your brother_" he said.

"We are NOT brothers, I am nothing like you!" I exclaimed.

"_Oh but you are, no__matter what you do, I am the darkness in you, I am a part if you, and as you just heard, you can't destroy me, without destroying yourself_" he said.

"Doesn't matter, I'll still do whatever I have to do to make sure you pay" I said.

I heard him sigh.

"_You're a fool sometimes, you know that_" he said.

"We'll I'm known for that, now you're going to tell me something I want to know" I said.

"_Oh, really, well would you mind explaining to me what is it_" he said.

"How much do you know about Death Stroke" I said.

"_You mean my new partner, oh just about everything you want to know_" he said.

"TELL ME!" I screamed.

"_What's the magic word_" he said.

"How about this, either you tell me, or when you get here, I'll give you the worse beating you have ever experienced" I threatened.

"_I have a feeling that even if I do tell you, that's still going to happen_" he said.

"Stop playing around, I want to know!" I said.

"_Sorry, but our time runs short, see ya soon_" he said.

I immediate felt him disappear from my mind, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Damn him" I muttered.

I shook my head and tried to come up with a plan, fortunately, a plan formed itself, but the problem was what was going to happen afterwards.

I quickly ran over the library, I needed to get everyone there so I can explain, explain everything.

Twilight's POV

I continued to think about what had happened to Tyler after that bright flash of light, why did he look so upset when he returned, and whatever it was, why did it make him just run out of the room like that.

"Hey Twilight" Spike said from behind me.

"Yes Spike" I said.

"What's wrong with Tyler, he looked upset when he passed me on his way out" he said.

"That's what I'm wondering too Spike, the only guess we have is that something happened after Tyler disappeared in that bright flash of light" I said.

"Maybe, I hope he's okay" he said.

"Me too Spike" I said.

I then heard a knock in the door; me and Spike walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was Tyler, but his once upset expression was replaced with just an emotionless one.

"Tyler!" Spike said as he ran up to Tyler.

"Hey Spike" he said.

"What happened to you, we were all worried about you" he said.

"Sorry...I just needed some time to think" he said.

By the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was still experiencing some effects from when he disappeared. I was about to ask about it, but he stopped me.

"I know what you're going to ask me, and I'll answer it..., but is it alright if we get everyone here...there's something I need to say" he said.

Ever since he walked through the door, Tyler still had this emotionless look on his face, and he spoke with an emotionless tone, whatever happened had changed him.

"Alright, Spike, can you go get the others" I said.

"Sure" he said before running out the door.

Tyler walked over to the couch he had slept on ever since he first arrived here in Equestria, and lowered his head into his hands; it pained me to see him like this. I walked over to him and placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna be alright" I asked.

"I...I don't know" he said.

"Are you worried" I asked.

"No..., but I am scared" he said.

"Scared? What do you have to be scared of" I asked.

He hesitated, but sighed and looked at me, he looked like he was in the verge of crying.

"I'm scared about what might happen, once I tell you all what happened" he said.

"_What in__Equestria__happened_" I thought.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" I said.

"No" he said.

He sighed and lowered his head back into his hands.

"No, what I'm going to say needs to be heard" he said.

Things were silent for a while until the door opened and every pony, Spike, Christian, and Moon Shine walked in.

"Spike told us you wanted to tell all of us something" Christian said.

Tyler sighed before standing up and directing his attention to Christian.

"That's right" I said.

There was another moment of silence before Tyler began to speak again.

"What I'm about to tell all of you may change the way you look at me, and I feel as if it's my fault for not telling you all sooner, but I just didn't know how all of you would react" he said.

"Tyler...what's going on" Moon Shine said.

Tyler sighed once more before continuing.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning, turns out... the Beast and Death Stroke are just a few miles away from here" he said.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"But how, none of us have been able to sense his energy, not even now" Christian said.

"That's what I thought, turns out he's been suppressing his energy so we couldn't detect him, same with Death Stroke" he said.

"Then how were you able to detect him" Rainbow Dash asked.

"With this" he said before reaching into the backpack he had returned with.

He then pulled out a sphere with red lines across it, the Blast Sphere.

"The Blast Sphere? What does that have to do with this" Christian asked.

"Turns out this thing can sense the Beast's energy, even if he's suppressing it, it tells us how close he is by the lines that are on it, the closer he gets, the more the lines color will change to red" he explained.

"And with the lines being red like that, it makes sense" I said.

"Is that all, because that's not something to just run away like that, you were always talking about how you would defeat the Beast" Rarity said.

"She has a point" Applejack said.

"So what's wrong" Christian asked.

"This is the part that I was afraid to tell you about" Tyler said.

"Then tell us" Moon Shine said.

Tyler was silent for a minute or two before continuing.

"While I was gone, I was sent to this place called, "The Void" there I met up with a new friend of mine named Azura, some guy in a hood, and Braxden from Organization Z, they explained to me exactly what I just told you...and more...they showed me this prophecy that so far has been correct about everything, it details everything from when I first arrived here in Equestria, to what happens in the battle with the Beast" he explained.

Everyone was silent, not sure what to say, Moon Shine broke the silence.

"So what, do we lose" he said.

"Actually...we win, according to the prophecy, we defeat the Beast and Death Stroke, and save Equestria" he said.

"Then what's the problem" Rainbow Dash said.

"There a certain thing that happens to me...and...I'm not sure how to say it" he said.

"Then just say it then, we can take it" Christian said.

Tyler looked at us all, anxiety and sadness shown clear on his face and in his eyes, He sighed and his face grew serious.

"I'm going to die" he said.

No pony said a word as we all stared at him; shock written across our faces, but the silence was broken as we all reacted at the same time.

Fluttershy burst into tears and ran out of the room, Rarity fainted, Rainbow screamed, "What!" before flying after Fluttershy, Pinkie's hair pink puffy hair changed to dark and straight before she walked out the door, Applejack slowly walked up to Tyler and just stood there, staring into his eyes. Me and Christian stood with our mouths hanging open, trying to process what we had just heard, while Moon Shine just stood there, his arms crossed, a thoughtful look on his face as he assessed the situation. Tyler's face was also one of sadness; I saw a tear fall from his face before he used his powers to teleport out of the room, leaving me, Christian, Moon Shine and Applejack.

Tyler's POV

I sent myself to center of the Everfree Forest, I thought if I went to the one place no pony would even think of going on their own free will, then the others wouldn't look for me.

"_I knew something like this would happen, and I didn't even tell them that the Beast...is me_" I thought.

At that moment, I felt like just falling on my knees and cry, I had just lost the one thing I cared about more than anything, my friends, and the one pony I loved didn't even say a word, she just stood there, emotionless.

"What am I going to do, the Beast and Death Stroke are almost here, and I'm all alone" I said out loud.

"_That's not true_" a voice in my head said.

I looked around for the source of the voice, but saw nothing but trees.

"Whose there" I called out.

Just then I heard the sound of a branch breaking, I quickly turned to the sound and I almost jumped out of my skin, standing there...was the princess of the night herself, Princess Luna

"Greetings, Tyler Walker" she said.

"Hey princess" I said, going back to my thoughts.

I sat down on the ground, trying to think about what to do next, I looked up to see her looking at me with a concern look on her face. She walked over to where I was and sat on the ground next to me. She laid on her stomach in front of me so she could look into my eyes, she stared at me.

"What troubles you, my friend?" she asked.

I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to collect my thoughts. I sighed began to speak.

"To tell the truth, I'm not quite sure myself, everything happened so fast, one minute I'm telling my friends the Beast and Death Stroke are almost here, then the next, everyone was crying" I said.

She gave me a look that said I didn't say what she wanted me to say.

"Is there anything else" she asked.

I sighed and nodded slowly.

"I told my friends...I was going to be dead by the end of the battle" I said.

I was expecting the same reaction the others had, but instead, she had an expression of annoyance.

"Tell me, why you would say something like that" she said.

"Because..." I stopped.

"Because why?" She said.

"Because of the prophecy" I said.

She gave me a confused look.

"What prophecy?" She said.

I sighed and began to explain.

"A few minutes ago, I met up with my teacher, and my two human friends, there they told me the Beast and Death Stroke are just a few miles away from here, but they also showed me a prophecy whose predictions have so far been true, and in the end of it, I'm destined to die" I explained.

She just looked at me, dumbfounded, but after another moment of silence, she began to speak.

"Well I am deeply sorry Tyler, truly I am. It seems to me though that if you are going to die, wouldn't you want to make the most of the time that you have left with your friends and loved ones?" she said.

I thought about it for a minute or two before I realized that she was right. I should be making most of the limited time that I had left. There was something else I had to ask though.

"Thank you princess... If you don't mind my asking, uh, but... what was it like to be consumed completely by evil?" I said.

She seemed taken aback by my question and I winced, probably not a good question to ask.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, no it's ok" she interrupted.

"Well, it was like having to watch through my own eyes but not be able to control my body, like another mind had taken my place but I still had to see everything." She said.

"Hmm..." I said, letting this information soak in.

"Why would you ask this of me Tyler? You don't look to be close to being overtaken by evil" she said with a little laugh at the end.

I just frowned.

"_If only you knew_" I thought.

I quickly gave a quick laugh and a fake smile.

"Yeah... I was just wondering... Well, I think I better be going, got to make the most of my time you know?" I said.

She looked at me, confused, and slowly nodded her head. I continued to smile as I backed up and disappeared in another flash.

Twilight's POV

"What does he mean I'm going to die? Is that some way of saying that he's given up?" Christian said as he walked around the room.

Ever since Tyler disappeared, me, Christian, Applejack, and Moon Shine have tried to figure out why Tyler said what he said.

"Maybe there was certain reason why he said that, he's not the type to just give up like that" I said.

"Twilight's right, but what reason could there be" Moon Shine said.

"Applejack, you've been quiet this whole time, you must have some idea if why Tyler said that" I said.

Applejack looked over to me, but her face was the same as it was when Tyler left.

"To tell the truth, I've got no clue, it's like ya said before Twilight, Tyler's not one to just give up like that" she said.

Just then there was a flash of light, and just like that, Tyler had reappeared. Everything was silent until Christian walked over and stared right into Tyler's eyes.

"Explain yourself" he said.

Tyler stayed quiet for a minute before looking at me.

"Hey Twilight, can you do me a favor" he said.

"Sure" I said.

"If it's not too much, can you gather up the others, I feel like I need to explain myself to more than just the four of you" he said.

I slowly nodded before walking out to get the others.

Tyler's POV

Twilight shut the door with her magic, leaving just me, Christian, Moon Shine and Applejack, and while my head was down, I could practically feel the stares that they were giving me.

I heard the sound of steps coming toward me, until saw four orange hooves; I looked up to see Applejack, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Look, I'm-

"Shut up" she said bluntly.

"Listen I-

"No! You listen! Do you have any idea what you just did! Not only did you just say the last thing any of us wanted to hear, you just said right to our faces that you broke your promise!" she said with rage.

I remained quiet.

"You left us for two years, you promise to never leave us again, and now you just talk about how you're going to die, without any explanation on why you just said it! Do you realize how hard it was for me, not seeing you for that long, only for you to leave us just a few months later!" she said as tears starting flowing down her cheeks.

I was still speechless, she was right, I did promise, and by saying what I did without explaining why, it was as if I broke it intentionally.

"I can't" I said.

She looked at me, tears still rolling down her face, but also with a confused look.

"I can't understand how you felt when I was gone, but I do know how you feel right now, hurt, and I didn't mean to hurt you, this isn't my choice, but when Twilight returns with the others, I'll explain everything, but before that, I want you to know that I don't like this as much as any of you do" I said.

"Then why did you say it" she said.

"Cause sadly it's the truth" I said.

At that moment, the door opened and everypony walked in, the moment all of them were inside, they directed there attention to me.

"Now that everyone's here, explain yourself Tyler" Moon Shine said.

I sighed and stood up.

"I know I gave you all the wrong idea when I said what I said, and believe me when I say I'm sorry I caused that to happen, but there is a reason why I said that I was going to die, and it involves when I disappeared the first time" I said.

I paused for a moment and gave everyone a quick look before telling them everything.

"Like I said before, when I disappeared I was sent to this place called, "The Void", where I was shown this prophecy which so far had correctly predicted everything, and it says that in the battle between the Beast, I will die" I explained.

"We already know that, but that doesn't explain everything, it's not like as soon as the battle over, you're gonna have a heart attack right there on the spot" Christian said.

"Not exactly, you see the Beast will die, but not if I die as well" I said.

"How come?" Moon Shine said

I sighed, I forgot there was one more piece of shocking new I had to deliver.

"Before I tell you that, there's one more thing I think you guys should know" I said.

They all leaned in to hear what I was about to say.

"The Beast...is actually a part of me" I said.

They all had the same reaction, shock; Rainbow Dash was the first to recover as she shook her head and gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean" she said.

"It's hard to explain, but the Beast is actually the evil inside of me, which was somehow released from my body, but apparently we are still connected, we still share the same soul, so if I kill the Beast-

"You'll be killing yourself in the process" Twilight finished.

"Exactly, now you understand why I said what I said" I said.

They all remained quiet, things stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Look, I'm sorry things have to be this way, but this is the only way, and I swear if there was another way, I would take it in an insta-

I was cut off because I was pulled into Applejack's embrace, I could still hear her crying a little.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"You shouldn't be, I'm the one who needs to be sorry, for not telling all of you this sooner, I was just afraid of what would happen if I did" I said.

I felt her pull me closer.

"You shouldn't need to, we're your friends, and I'm your marefriend, you don't have to be afraid to tell of us stuff like this, sure we reacted the way we did, but we still don't think of you any different" Applejack said.

"She's right, no matter what, I'll be right there for ya" Moon Shine said.

"Same here" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm your cousin, so I really don't have much of any choice" Christian said.

"I will also help" Fluttershy said.

"So will I" Rarity said.

"No way am I gonna stop being your friend just because of some meanie thing inside you" Pinkie Pie said.

"We've been by your side since the beginning, and if this really is the end, we'll still be there" Twilight said.

With that said, they all walked over to me and Applejack and joined in the hug, I was lost for words, even after what I put them through, they were still with me, I couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"Thanks guys, for everything" I said.

They all let me go and I wiped the tear from my eye.

"But you know what...even if this will be my final battle, I'll make sure to give it my all" I vowed.

Just then I felt two huge power sources coming straight for here.

"They're here" I said in a serious tone.

We looked at each other before walking out the door, out to the battlefield, to the final battle.


	14. Apologies

Hey guys, beastbrony14 here, I wanted to say a few things, mostly because I think nopony is actually interested in this story anymore.

1. I wanted to say I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update on this, but never fear, for the next chapter, which is no doubt the longest chapter in this story, is almost complete, the thing is I'm trying to make this look good, because I'll admit it, A New Life 1 was bad, but in my defense, it was my first story, so even I wasn't expecting it to be good, but for some reason, people kept reading it until I was finished, which I must thank you for that.

2. If I do decide to write a third A New Life, it's gonna take me a while, but don't worry, because thanks to Moonshine9012, I have decided to make a fimfiction account, but it's not listed under beastbrony14, mostly because I have tried publishing A New Life to fimfiction, and no one like it, so I just took it down and left the account. The username is Alphablitz, but no stories are on there since I want to finish this first, when I do finish this, I'll start another story, which will be similar to A New Life, but just better written.

Thanks for reading this and once again thanks for reading my story, and I'll try to get this done as soon as I can and once I finish re-reading it, I'll publish it immediately.

Until then...Brohoof!

/)


End file.
